Los Wasley's, una mirada al pasado
by kenny sNape
Summary: ¿Cómo es que Arthur y Molly se conocieron?, una historia jamás contada a sus hijos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y lugares son de J. K. Rowlling, yo sólo he tomado prestado algunos para desarrollar esta historia, algunos son de mi invención.

**Nota del autor: **Bueno, espero y les agrade esta historia, cualquier comentario, duda, aclaración y demás son bien recibidos. También otro punto, es que esta historia la estoy publicando en otro sitio, una amiga me dijo que también lo publicará aquí, así que por si la googlean, no se sorprendan y me digan que me estoy robando contenido, ¡No!, de echo en el otro sitio tengo el mismo codec name. Bueno ahora sí, los dejo leer.

Capítulo 1. Cuando te conocí.

Había pasado escasos 2 años después de aquella batalla, donde se discutía el destino del mundo, tanto muggle como mágico. Harry Potter había vencido sobre el Que no debe ser nombrado para siempre, las celebraciones por la victoria no se hicieron esperar y esto no excluía a los amigos más cercanos de Harry, quienes todos los años después de la guerra se reunían con la familia de su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, para celebrar que todos habían salido con vida de esa cruel batalla, y este año no sería la excepción.

Desde muy temprano había llegado Harry a la madriguera, lugar donde habitaba la familia Weasley. Había cambiado en cierta forma desde la última vez que había estado antes de desatarse la guerra. El caserón de los Weasley seguía teniendo la misma estructura pero con una apariencia más sólida, ya que después de la guerra, Arthur Weasley había sido condecorado con una orden de Merlín primera clase, y con ello un premio de 100 000 galeones, cuando Arthur recibió este dinero inmediatamente puso en marcha varias reformas que necesitaba la madriguera, desde construir más habitaciones, hasta construir adecuadamente su propio campo de Quidditch para sus hijos. Harry sabía de antemano que no había otra familia que no fueran los Weasley que se merecieran tal cosa, ya que desde siempre habían sido humildes pero con un corazón y una unión que valía más que toda su fortuna en Gringotts.

La casa con un jardín regado lleno de maleza y a punto de desplomarse había quedado atrás, ahora con un jardín completamente arreglado lleno de flores como la señora Weasley había querido siempre recibía a Harry. Caminó por el empedrado que llevaba a la puerta donde, una Señora Weasley ansiosa lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Molly Weasley era una bruja de baja estatura, regordeta, con una piel blanca y su cara llena de pecas, sus ojos color marrón, donde siempre había reflejado amor y amabilidad cuando veía a Harry, y como buena integrante de la familia Weasley, su cabello ondulado de color rojo. Cuando Harry llego a la puerta no se dio cuenta en qué momento lo había estrechado contra su abundante pecho, haciendo que de la fuerza del abrazo, sus ojos se abrieran como platos y sintiera cada vertebra de su columna hacer un ruido.

-Harry, cariño- dijo amablemente la señora Weasley- que gusto verte.  
>-Lo mismo digo señora Weasley- dijo Harry soltándose de su agarre.<br>-Muchacho has crecido tanto, pronto estarás igual que Ron-dijo la señora Weasley- aunque tu cabello necesita un corte.  
>-Oh, está bien, sólo es un poco rebelde-dijo Harry llevándose una mano nerviosa a su cabello.<br>-Bueno cariño, pasa, los muchachos y Arthur estaban terminando con la decoración de la casa.

Se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a Harry y camino hasta el salón, donde estaban los 6 hijos pelirrojos del matrimonio y Weasley padre.

-Pasa Harry-le dijo animado Arthur- acabamos de terminar, ¿qué te parece?- Harry observo el lugar, había papel metálico de colores colgando por las paredes y diversos adornos que colgaban del techo que desprendían chispas a cada momento.

-Es perfecto señor Weasley.  
>-Bien- dijo la señora Weasley- todos a desayunar al jardín- dicho esto todos se movieron al jardín trasero que también estaba decorado con adornos flotantes.<p>

-Molly, cariño, ¿en qué te ayudo?-dijo Arthur acercándose a su esposa.  
>-Mmmmm, coloca las mesas y sillas, Ginny llevara los cubiertos.<p>

El señor Weasley salió a cumplir lo que le había pedido. Era bien sabido que Arthur diera todo por su familia, hombre de gran corazón, de paciencia infinita y una admiración extraña hacia los muggles. El hombre tenía un aspecto amable, alto y delgado como algunos de sus hijos, con una mata de cabello rojizo con unas notorias entradas, de piel blanca y cara pecosa al igual que su esposa, pero con la diferencia de que sus ojos, contrariamente a los de Molly, que eran marrones y pequeños, los de él eran grandes y de un color azul intenso, acompañados siempre de sus gafas de montura semi-cuadrada y de pasta delgada. El señor Weasley era fácil de diferenciar de otros magos, pues en su loca obsesión por los muggles, vestía como uno de ellos. Ese preciso día combinaba una camisa azul claro con las mangas arremangadas, junto con un pantalón claro y unos zapatos color café.

Cuando la mesa y los cubiertos estuvieron colocados, todos se sentaron a desayunar probando las delicias que Molly había preparado con mucho esfuerzo.

-Molly-dijo Arthur-todo esto esta delicioso-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.  
>-Oh, Arthur- y beso la coronilla de su esposo.<p>

Harry nunca había conocido un matrimonio como el de los señores Weasley, siempre unidos y apoyándose, amándose incondicionalmente pese a las circunstancias, ni tío Vernon ni tía Petunia les llegaban a los talones. En varias ocasiones que Harry se había encontrado en la madriguera había observado como ellos compartían su amor, el uno por el otro. Un día cuando estaba en la habitación de Ron, bajo por unos dulces a la cocina, y antes de entrar vislumbro al señor Weasley abrazando fuertemente a su esposa, ella mantenía su rostro enterrado en el pecho de él, mientras que Arthur le susurraba cosas con los ojos cerrados y dejando ver una sonrisa franca.

Había observado al matrimonio en varias situaciones similares, y sabía que ambos estaban echos el uno para el otro. Era raro encontrar ese tipo de relaciones, por lo cual tenía mucha curiosidad de cómo es que se habían conocido.

-Ron-murmuro Harry, que estaba sentado en medio de Ron y de su hermano Charly.  
>-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Ron llevándose una salchicha a la boca.<br>-¿Cómo se conocieron tus padres?  
>-Ahora que lo mencionas-dijo pensativo- nunca nos han dicho que yo recuerde-Harry lo miraba sorprendido.<br>-¡Oye, Charlie¡-Grito Ron.  
>-¿Qué?, oh, lo siento, estaba decidiendo si debería comerme esa tortita-dijo con una sonrisa Charlie-¿Qué sucede?<br>-¿Tu sabes cómo se conocieron mamá y papá?

Charlie frunció el ceño tratando de recordar, se quedó pensativo unos instantes y después, negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Nunca nos han dicho-Dijo Bill, que había escuchado la pregunta de Ron- mamá y papá se conocieron en el colegio a principios de la primera guerra-Charlie, Ron y Harry lo miraban sorprendidos-y es lógico-continuo- que no hayan dicho nada, pues fueron tiempos oscuros y no querían asustarnos siendo tan pequeños.  
>-Ahora entiendo- murmuró Charlie- por eso iban a tantos entierros.<br>-¡Papá!- Exclamó Bill.  
>-¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede hijo?- dijo Arthur, que, estaba enfrascado en una conversación con su esposa y Percy.<br>-¿Crees que ahora que todo ya paso- dijo Bill en tono juguetón- querrán contarnos cómo es que mamá y tú se conocieron?

Todas las conversaciones se apagaron de golpe, mirando todos a Arthur, que a su vez este miraba a su esposa, la cual suspiro y después con una sonrisa asintió.

-Bueno Bill…  
>-Anda papá- interrumpió Ginny- siempre he tenido curiosidad- dijo con una mirada soñadora.<br>-Nosotros también- Dijeron a unísono Fred y George.  
>-Está bien- dijo Arthur- pero, ¿por dónde comenzar?- Frunció el ceño levemente y después de un momento dijo- ¡Ya sé!<p>

Harry había dejado de atacar su plato y puso absoluta atención como los demás Weasley.

-Bueno, lo primero que tienen que saber es que su madre y yo somos una especie de primos. La madre de Molly y mi madre de alguna forma están emparentadas en la familia Black, no tan directamente, pero sí.

_-Mi madre Cedrella Weasley- de soltera Black-, fue expulsada de la familia Black por haber contraído nupcias con mi padre Septimus Weasley, aunque era de sangre pura, él era firme creyente de que los muggles y los magos éramos iguales y no había por qué hacer distinción. Claro, esto no era bien visto en ese tiempo, así que la familia vivió la escases misma, pues mi padre apenas y ganaba para mantenernos al día._

_-Cuando yo nací, mi padre y madre ya tenían una edad avanzada, así que mis hermanos William y Charlie se hicieron cargo de los gastos, ellos eran mucho mayores que yo, trabajaban para el ministerio en ese entonces en el departamento de protección a muggles._

_-Pasado el tiempo, recibí mi carta para Hogwarts, yo no había estado tan feliz hasta ese entonces, mi madre me había platicado muchas cosas del colegio y yo estaba emocionado por entrar a la casa donde había estado mi padre, Gryffindor. Una semana antes de entrar al colegio, fuimos a comprar todos los materiales, bueno, algunos puesto que los libros los tenia todos gracias a mis hermanos. Fue ahí cuando vi por primera vez a su madre. _

_-Había salido de la tienda de Ollivander's con mi varita, cuando mi madre dijo que necesitaría una lechuza, así que fuimos al Emporio de la Lechuza, nunca había visto tantos de aquellos animales juntos, así que me recargue demasiado en la valla que separaba el local y bueno, fue tanto que me caí dándome un buen porrazo en la cabeza con un mástil del matera, una lechuza empezó a picotearme la cabeza por haberla despertado con semejante escándalo._

_-¡No! ¡Detente!- decía yo muy asustado, tratando de quitarme a ese animal.__  
><em>_-Espera, sólo la estas asustando más, ¡quédate quieto!- Levante la mirada y vi una cara igual de pálida y pecosa que la mía-Espera, espera- me repetía la niña- deja te la quito- Tomo a la lechuza y como pudo la metió dentro de una jaula, al mismo tiempo que mi madre y el tendedero venían hacia mi apurados._

_-¡Arthur!- grito mi madre con preocupación- ¿Estas bien?- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme- oh, cariño, ¿qué te he dicho sobre fisgonear?- dijo en tono aprensivo y después me abrazo._

_-Lo siento mamá- dije apenado separándome de sus brazos- Muchas gracias por alejar esa lechuza de mi cabeza- dije posando mi mirada en la niña que me había ayudado, y note que tenía el mismo tono rojizo escandaloso que yo._

_- No hay problema- me dedico una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que me subieran los colores hasta las orejas y salió corriendo donde la esperaban 2 muchachos altos idénticos, con el mismo color de cabello que ella. Después salí de la tienda con la misma lechuza que me había atacado, ya en la jaula se veía mas amigable, además que tenía un hermoso color gris. _

_-¿Verdad que es bonita mamá?- pregunte entusiasmado, acariciando la lechuza.__  
><em>_-Es preciosa Arthur, pero no metas tu dedo a la jaula puede…__  
><em>_.¡Ay!__  
><em>_-Morderte cariño- tomo mi dedo y me aplico un hechizo de sanación- Por cierto, ¿qué nombre le pondrás?__  
><em>_-Mmm, se llamará Errol._

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos los hijos Weasley.  
>-Por eso la pobre esta tan acabada- dijo Fred impresionado.<br>-Es tan vieja, deberíamos dormirla por su bien-  
>-¡RON!- Gritó Molly- Nadie va a dormir a Errol, deja que tu padre continúe.<br>-Oh, pero el tendedero- continuo el señor Weasley- dijo que había comprado una excelente lechuza, de una raza longeva.  
>-Eso nos queda claro- murmuro Bill.<p>

_-El caso es que la semana pasó volando y ya nos encontrábamos mi padre y yo en el expreso de Hogwarts, mi madre había caído enferma, y mis hermanos estaban trabajando, así que el único que podía llevarme era él._

_-Arthur- me dijo con voz cariñosa- cuídate mucho y se buen estudiante, no causes problemas y esfuérzate lo más que pueda- metió su mano a su pantalón y saco 5 galeones, yo abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido- toma-me dijo dándome los galeones y cerrando mi mano.__  
><em>_-Pero papá- dije preocupado- no tenemos mucho dinero y…__  
><em>_-No pude prepararte nada para el camino, así que si tienes hambre compra algo del carrito._

_Lo abrace fuerte y después subí con mi baúl hacia el expreso. Todos los vagones estaban casi llenos, no fue hasta que encontré uno vacío cerca de la cabina del conductor. Lo abrí y pose mi lechuza en el asiento de un lado. El expreso comenzó a avanzar y yo estaba muy emocionado por llegar al colegio, prestando toda mi atención a la ventana, cuando escuche que la puerta se abría y salte un poco de mi asiento de la impresión._

_-Hola- me dijo una niña pelirroja- el tren está lleno y no he podido conseguir un lugar, ¿Te importa?- pregunto un tanto tímida.__  
><em>_-Adelante- dije alegremente.__  
><em>_-Mi nombre es Molly- dijo sonriente- Molly Prewett.__  
><em>_Oh, mucho gusto, el mío es Arthur, Arthur Weasley.__  
><em>_-Un momento- frunció el ceño y después dijo- te conozco- yo abrí mucho los ojos pues no me acordaba de quien era- eres el niño que lo estaba atacando la lechuza.__  
><em>_-Ah- dije poniéndome rojo al instante- muchas gracias, ¿sabes?, al final compré esa lechuza, es muy bonita- dije señalando la jaula que estaba a un lado.__  
><em>_-Oh, sí, yo la quería, pero cuando volví con mis hermanos ya no estaba.___

_Estábamos platicando alegremente sobre el colegio, ella me había dicho que también quería pertenecer a la casa de Gryffindor, al igual que sus hermanos, me conto que ellos eran unos gemelos completamente revoltosos que iban en cuarto curso.___

_-Siempre ponen de mal humor a mi madre con sus constantes bromas- dijo Molly resignada.__  
><em>_-Vaya, yo también tengo hermanos, pero ellos son mucho más grandes que yo, pero mamá siempre dijo que eran muy aplicados en la escuela y casi no causaban alboroto.__  
><em>_-Quisiera que Gideon y Fabián fueran así, pero no todo se puede en esta vida- dijo cerrando los ojos._

_En ese instante abrieron la puerta y vimos que era la señora del carrito._

_-Gustan algo muchachos- Molly negó con la cabeza, argumentando que no tenía ni un knut en la bolsa.__  
><em>_-No te preocupes- dije- toma algo yo lo pago- ella me miro y tímidamente tomo un pastel de calabaza mientras yo tomé dos ranas de chocolate y una caja de grageas de todos los sabores.__  
><em>_-Gracias- dijo Molly- mi familia no tiene tanto dinero, así que no pudieron darme algo.__  
><em>_-La mía tampoco- dije tratando de abrir una rana de chocolate- sólo que mi papá me dio hoy 5 galeones de regalo por haber entrado a Hogwarts.___

_Con forme el tiempo transcurría la noche iba cayendo lentamente y después paso un prefecto diciendo que teníamos que cambiarnos porque estábamos a punto de llegar al colegio._

_-Molly- dije apenado y con la cara completamente roja- si quieres cámbiate tu primero y yo te prometo que no veré nada- había puesto mi suéter en mi cara, cubriendo perfectamente mis ojos. Supongo que ella se rio ante mi reacción, pero estuvo de acuerdo, tardo unos instantes y después me dijo._

_-Listo, ya puedes quitarte tu suéter- retire la prenda de mi cara y ella estaba completamente vestida con el uniforme.__  
><em>_-Muy bien deja saco el mío- me levante y no me fije de que me había atorado con el asiento, así que, cuando me intente levantar mi pantalón se rasgó de la parte trasera de la rodilla- ¡Demonios!-dije apurado- era el único pantalón que no estaba aún roto.__  
><em>_Molly rio y me dijo- no te preocupes- levanto su varita y dijo- ¡Reparo!- mi pantalón había quedado como unos instantes antes de romperse.__  
><em>_-¡WOW!-dije impresionado- ¿Cómo aprendiste eso?__  
><em>_-Mi madre me lo enseñó, mis hermanos tienden a romper su ropa a cada momento, así que me dijo, cuando tus hermanos hagan eso, sólo has esto, como ellos son demasiado flojos, pues me lo enseño.__  
><em>_-Vaya, tendrás que enseñarme, para poderlo usar en toda mi ropa- dije riendo. Molly sólo me dedico una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza._

-De modo que siempre mamá se las ha ingeniado para arreglar todo tipo de situaciones- dijo Percy orgulloso de su madre.  
>-Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?, tu madre era talentosa- Dijo Arthur esbozando una sonrisa.<br>-Esperen un momento- dijo Molly- antes de continuar levantemos la mesa y pasemos al salón, está comenzando a hacer mucho calor y allí estaremos más cómodos. 

Entre abucheos de haber interrumpido el relato de su padre todos los miembros de la familia y Harry se levantaron, recogieron la mesa y uno a uno entro al salón para seguir escuchando la historia de Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. La primera cita.

-¿Papá?- preguntó Ginny, una vez todos estando en la sala- ¿entonces tú no te enamoraste de mamá al instante?  
>-No Ginny- contestó- cuando conocí a tu madre, yo pensaba en otras cosas, cosas de niños, y jamás en mis más profundos pensamientos supuse que había conocido a la madre de mis hijos.<br>-Entonces- interrumpió Charlie, que estaba jugando con una pelotita de tela.- ¿En qué momento fue?  
>-¿Mmmmmm?, veamos.- Arthur frunció el ceño- yo me enamoré de tu madre en cuarto año.<br>-¿Y tú mamá?- preguntó Bill.  
>-Oh bueno- la señora Weasley, que estaba sentada a un lado de su esposo, miro hacia el suelo y se había enrojeció hasta las orejas- yo me enamoré de su padre a mitades de mi primer año.<br>-¡¿ENCERIO?!- El señor Weasley salto de su asiento sorprendido- con razón las cosas sucedieron así.  
>-No puedo creer que seas tan negado- Bufó Ginny con los brazos cruzados.<br>-Ginny- Dijo Ron desde un extremo de la sala- no todos son tan descarados como tú- de inmediato un cojín fue a parar a la cara de Ron.  
>-Calla hermanito- dijo en forma amenazadora.<br>-Bueno ya- los calmo Bill.- Dejen que continúe con la historia.

Arthur se acomodó en el sofá y estrujo un cojín con ambas manos- En los tres primeros años que habíamos pasado en Hogwarts, habían ocurrido pocos sucesos importantes, ambos fuimos ordenados a Gryffindor, y compartíamos materias con los Hufflepuff's y Slytherin's, yo me había hecho amigo de dos niños de familia muggle, Evan Coffman y Dan McGilver, yo los interrogaba día y noche sobre el mundo muggle y a ellos misteriosamente nunca les desagrado mi infinita curiosidad, al contrario parecían alagados. Su madre siempre estaba rodeada de su grupo de amigas, Miranda Grinett, Elena Fingnat, y Louis Couttnal, nunca se despegaban y bueno, yo en tercer curso estaba tan emocionado con Estudios Muggles, así que no me había fijado en ninguna niña de mi curso, pero todo eso cambio al año siguiente.

_-Cuando estábamos en cuarto curso, Molly y yo compartíamos muchas clases, excepto Estudios Muggles y Adivinación. En una clase de Astronomía el profesor nos había dejado un trabajo de observar y trazar el movimiento de los planetas y trazar su ruta durante 1 semana, para este trabajo teníamos que estar de noche en alguna de las torres más altas del castillo. Yo había elegido el lugar donde está el reloj, porque en esa noche tenía un acceso al cielo increíble, mis dos amigos decidieron ir con el resto del grupo a la torre de Astronomía y yo me quedé solo. Había pasado alrededor de 3 horas y yo ya estaba tanto cansado como friolento, hacia un frio impresionante y sólo llevaba un suéter, estaba guardando mi telescopio cuando escuche unos pasos acercarse._

_-Hola Arthur- dijo Molly tan sólo alcanzar el último peldaño- vine a avisarte que es hora de irnos, si no el señor Pringle nos castigará.__  
><em>_-Muchas gracias, ya estaba guardando mis cosas- ella se acercó y me ayudo a guardar todas mis cosas.__  
><em>_-Hace un frío del demonio- dije tiritando.__  
><em>_-Es que sólo a ti se te ocurre salir sin abrigarte bien- paso sus manos por su bufanda y me la enrollo en el cuello, dando un poco más de calor.__  
><em>_-Molly pero…__  
><em>_-No te preocupes, yo tengo mi abrigo y mi gorro, a ti te servirá más que a mí- me sonrió y yo sólo pude ponerme rojo. Caminamos juntos hasta la sala común y después en las escaleras nos despedimos.___

_-Molly, toma tu bufanda, muchas gracias- dije extendiéndosela.__  
><em>_-No te preocupes, puedes entregármela mañana, si no puedes resfriarte.- inesperadamente me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo estaba a punto de ponerme color púrpura- Hasta mañana- dijo y subió al dormitorio de las chicas.__  
><em>_-Hasta mañana- pude apenas susurrar, mientras me llevaba una mano a la mejilla que me había besado.___

-¡Vaya mamá!, estoy segura que si no das el primer paso, papá es capaz de no hacer nada.  
>-Tu padre era tímido y un poco distraído- dijo Molly emitiendo una risita.<br>-Creo que lo distraído aún lo tiene- interrumpió Bill, haciendo que Arthur le subieran los colores.  
>-Bueno- se defendió Arthur- a la escuela íbamos a estudiar ¿No?<br>-Pregúntaselo a tu hija- dijo Ron en un susurro para Harry.  
>-¡Te escuche!-Ginny desde el otro lado le lanzaba a su hermano miradas asesinas.<br>-Calma, dejen que siga mi papá- interrumpió Percy.

_-Al día siguiente, se me hizo tarde para ir a Transformaciones por dormir a horas tan altas, corrí por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula, y en la entrada estaba la profesora que, una vez que puse un pie en el aula se transformó en su forma humana. _

_-Llega tarde señor Weasley-dijo la profesora McGonagall.__  
><em>_-Eh, si bueno, es que… me quede dormido y pues- Yo estaba rojo hasta las orejas, pues a la profesora no había quien la convenciera de una excusa.__  
><em>_-Bien, lo convertiré en un reloj, así podrá llegar a tiempo- La profesora McGonagall me señaló un asiento vacío y fui cabizbajo hacia él.__  
><em>_-Vaya, pensé que no llegarías- Molly me susurró haciendo que me espantara.__  
><em>_-¿Eh?, oh, hola Molly- me puse rojo hasta las orejas. Molly sólo me sonrió y siguió haciendo el trabajo que había dejado McGonagall._

_Cuando terminó la clase, alcance a Molly antes que se fuera a su clase de Runas- Molly- le grité- Espera, tengo algo que darte.__  
><em>_Molly volteo algo confusa y me esperó al final del pasillo- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto extrañada cuando la alcance. __  
><em>_-Toma- le dije extendiéndole su bufanda- muchas gracias, quería dártela en clases pero si McGonagall me veía seguramente me castigaría.__  
><em>_-Oh, gracias- sonrió tímida.__  
><em>_-Bueno te dejo, toca Adivinación- Me despedí con un gesto de mano, pero ella me llamó.__  
><em>_-Arthur__  
><em>_-Dime__  
><em>_-Mmm, quería saber, bueno el sábado es nuestra primera salida a Hogsmeade y no sé si te gustaría ir conmigo- Molly tenía la vista clavada en sus pies mientras yo ponía mi mejor cara de sorprendido.__  
><em>_-Molly este, yo…- dije nervioso, jamás en mis 3 años de escuela alguien me había pedido cosa semejante.__  
><em>_-Si no quieres ir lo entenderé no te preocupes.__  
><em>_-No, no es eso, si no mmm vaya cómo decirlo- dije aún más nervioso.__  
><em>_-Pues dilo como es- Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos.}__  
><em>_-Jamás me habían invitado, pero me encantaría ir contigo- dije al fin de tanto tartamudear.__  
><em>_-Bien- ella me sonrió- ¿A las 3 en la entrada?__  
><em>_-Perfecto- dije, y se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla dejándome anonadado._

-A decir verdad jamás me había interesado en alguna chica, siempre creí que terminaría la escuela y después tal vez, empezaría a buscar a alguien, y no era por que fuera un chico dedicado, no, si no que a veces veía imposible que una chica se fijara en un niño que bueno, no tenía buena pinta, los días de descanso que tenía en Hogwarts siempre estaba con los pantalones raídos y suéteres viejos. Muchos me miraban con cara de niño raro o algo así, pero Molly jamás me vio de esa forma a decir verdad, jamás voy a entender que vio su madre en mí-Dijo Arthur de modo pensativo, cuando de improvisto le tomo la mano su esposa.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que tu inocencia fue lo que me atrajo más.  
>-¿Mi inocencia?- Pregunto Arthur y todo mundo en la sala se empezó a reír.<br>-Papá- digo Ron- si Ginny dice que yo soy inocente y distraído, bueno tú te sacas el premio mayor.  
>-Bueno- interrumpió Molly- su padre no era alguien que estaba detrás de las chicas ni nada, más bien siempre estaba detrás del profesor de Estudios Muggles- todos volvieron a reír y Arthur se puso rojo.<br>-Entonces esa fue su primera cita mamá- dijo Fred.  
>-Si amor, fue nuestra primera cita.<p>

-_Llegó el día sábado y yo me había vestido para la ocasión, como hacia un frio del diablo, había elegido un abrigo negro con un gorro de lana a combinación y cuando baje, vi que Arthur estaba pegado a la pared, mis hermanos Gideon y Fabián lo estaban acorralando y sólo vi la cara de su padre pálida de miedo._

_-¿Qué se creen que hacen ustedes dos?- dije enojada cuando llegue a su altura.__  
><em>_-Nada hermanita- contesto Gideon__  
><em>_-Sólo intercambiábamos un par de palabras, ¿No Weasley?- dijo Fabián con fingida inocencia. El pobre de Arthur sólo asentía frenéticamente mientras un hilo de sudor bajaba por su frente hasta la nariz. __  
><em>_-Bueno hermanita, te dejamos- Ambos se marcharon dirigiendo una mirada acusatoria a Arthur.__  
><em>_-¿Estas bien?- pregunte preocupada, no tenía buen aspecto.__  
><em>_-S..ss..Si, estoy bien- dijo reponiéndose- bueno, mmm este…__  
><em>_-Si ya no quieres ir entenderé- dije un poco desinflada, era difícil querer salir con un chico cuando mis hermanos eran las personas más celosas que he conocido.__  
><em>_-No Molly, no es eso, en realidad- dijo su padre algo apenado- iba a preguntar a dónde iríamos, no tengo mucho dinero y no quiero que pagues tú.__  
><em>_-No hay problema, sólo vamos a caminar y vemos qué se nos ocurre- lo tome de la mano y de inmediato su cara pálida se convirtió a un rojo escarlata igual al de su suéter. __  
><em>-_Caminamos por todo el pueblo, tomados de la mano, mientras veíamos a qué lugar podríamos entrar y pasar un buen rato. De vez en cuando miraba a la cara a Arthur que parecía que había cogido un tremendo resfriado y ahora tenía temperatura, su cara estaba roja escarlata y ni un segundo cedía el color, lo cual me preocupo de sobremanera. _

_-Arthur- le llame- ¿Te encuentras bien?__  
><em>_-¿Eh?, oh si, sólo que- si yo pensaba que el color de su padre había llegado a su máxima intensidad, en ese momento me demostró lo equivocada que estaba- sólo- bajo su tono de voz- jamás había paseado con una chica tomado de la mano.__  
><em>_-Oh bueno, si te incomoda…__  
><em>_-¡No! No, me agrada- y me dedico un intento de sonrisa, que más por los nervios, parecía una mueca de haber chupado un limón- mira- me señaló- ¿Qué tal si entramos a las Tres escobas?_

_-Nos dirigimos al establecimiento y pedimos unas cervezas de mantequilla. De vez en cuando miraba a Arthur que parecía apenas haberse relajado un poco, aún seguía con su color rojo escarlata, pero al menos, ya podía mirarme a los ojos._

_-¿Y cómo va todo?- pregunte queriendo iniciar una conversación.__  
><em>_-Pues, bien relativamente bien, no he suspendido ninguna materia, así que puedo decir que me ha ido bien. ¿Y cómo van las cosas contigo?__  
><em>_-Nada especial, Gideon y Fabián siempre haciéndome rabiar, por cierto- dije curiosa- ¿qué te dijeron cuando te acorralaron?__  
><em>_-Ah, eso- su color volvió en aumento- bueno verás, ellos me dijeron que- y volvió otra vez el nerviosismo- que… que… no intentara nada inapropiado contigo o si no, ellos me harían recordarlo el resto de mi vida. __  
><em>_-Esos- de verdad me había enfurecido- ¿qué se creen? Yo nunca les digo nada cuando los veo besuquearse, ¡estoy harta de ese par!__  
><em>_-Supongo, que es porque quieren cuidarte- dijo apenas en un susurro- si tuviera una hermana la cuidaría.__  
><em>_-¡Pero ese par sólo quiere molestarme!- dije indignada y levantando los brazos- son unos, unos…__  
><em>_-Hola hermanita- dijo Gideon tomándola por los hombros__  
><em>_-Sólo pasamos a saludar-dijo Fabián__  
><em>_-Si eso es.-Dijo Gideon.__  
><em>_-Por cierto Weasley, bonito color de piel.-soltaron los dos a la vez. __  
><em>_-Combina con tu cabello. __  
><em>_-¡Lárguense de aquí o los acusaré con mamá!- Había gritado a mis hermanos, tanto por el enojo y porque Arthur a cada palabra se iba encogiendo en su asiento. Ellos por su parte dejaron el lugar con risas.__  
><em>_-Lo siento de verdad Arthur yo… - dije apenada, no estaba en mis planes que se sintiera así.__  
><em>_-No te preocupes Molly- me dedico una sonrisa tímida- ¿sabes?- me pregunto metiendo una mano a su bolsillo- eres, formalmente mi primera cita, y pues como es algo especial- saco su mano hecha un puño- me gustaría darte esto- tomo mis manos y deposito en ellas una pulsera, era hermosa, brillosa, de plata. Abrí mucho mis ojos, pensé que debía haberle costado mucho, así que estaba decidida a rechazarla.___

_-Arthur, yo no puedo…- la frase quedo a medias cuando el cerro mis manos.__  
><em>_-No la compre- me dijo con una sonrisa más segura, y más hermosa- Es un regalo de mi abuela, pero, quiero dártela.__  
><em>_-Arthur, yo no tengo nada que darte.- dije apenada.__  
><em>_-Pero si ya me regalaste algo- me miro emocionado- me regalaste un día contigo y eso vale muchísimo más que todo el dinero de Gringotts._

_-Sonreí ante tales palabras. Muchas chicas decían que Arthur era un chico sin chiste, además de considerarlo raro por su fascinación por los muggles. Pero yo veía más cosas en Arthur que en otro chico. Ese día después de salir de las tres escobas, caminamos por las cabañas de Hogsmeade, y encontramos un lugar para sentarnos, una plaza, con un quiosco, esparcido a su alrededor pequeños arbustos y unos cuantos árboles. Él me contaba más que de Muggles sobre su familia. _

_- Y así fue cómo papá término sin un dedo- dijo mientras me contaba cómo su padre había tenido un accidente con un artefacto muggle.__  
><em>_-Merlín, debió ser horrible- dije preocupada.__  
><em>_-No, claro que no, a decir verdad papá estaba emocionado, bueno su dedo no paraba de sangrar pero gritaba, ¡Cedrella me he cortado un dedo con una motorcirra o motoccirra, cómo se diga!, estaba muy alegre.__  
><em>_-Bueno, tal vez, es algo que no se ve todos los días- dije algo sorprendida por la reacción de su padre.__  
><em>_-Sí, exacto, pero, basta de mis historias- volteo hacia mí y me miro con esos ojos que tanto me gustan- cuéntame algo.__  
><em>_-Bueno- pensé un momento- recuerdo cuando Fabián y Gideon se hicieron confundir, mi mamá estuvo a punto de caer histérica por no saber a quién referirse.__  
><em>_-Vaya que es un par peligroso.__  
><em>_-Sí, pero los quiero mucho.__  
><em>_-Y ellos también te quieren- Arthur inesperadamente tomó mi mano- me gusta estar contigo, quiero decir, antes no me di cuenta, pero ahora, creo que eres una buena chica y me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo.__  
><em>_-A mí también me gusta estar contigo, eres divertido- Arthur se acercó tímidamente, pero yo voltee mi rostro por completo para verlo mejor y me dio un beso, más bien un rose de sus labios con los míos, e inmediatamente se retiró completamente rojo._

_-Yo lo siento, yo quería- dijo nervioso y apenado, soltando mi mano rápidamente- yo no quería, bueno yo sólo, esto… Ay Merlín.__  
><em>_-Está bien- dije ayudándolo- tú sólo querías darme un beso en la mejilla, no fue intencional- dije sonriéndole, aunque un poco roja- ven, regresemos si no la profesora McGonagall nos regañará. _

_Nos levantamos y caminamos de vuelta al colegio, Arthur pasó una mano nerviosa por mi hombro para caminar más juntos, y creo que se animó porque tenía la excusa de que el frio estaba haciéndose más intenso. _

-Vaya papá- dijo Charlie- sí que eres un Andoni- todos rieron ante el sarcasmo.  
>-Bueno- Arthur estaba completamente lívido y rojo- No todos somos unos aventados y casanovas, a algunos nos gusta ir tranquilos.<br>-Pero tu exageras- dijo George divertido- aunque siendo así, creo que Harry sigue tus consejos al pie de la letra.

Esta vez, Harry, que sólo estaba escuchando atentamente el relato de los padres de Ron, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada mientras los gemelos se reían.

-Fred, George, dejen tranquilo a Harry- dijo su madre en todo amenazador.  
>-Bueno, ¿y cuándo empezaron a salir como pareja?- preguntó Percy, haciendo caso omiso a las burlas que seguían sosteniendo los gemelos hacia Harry.<br>-Oh bueno, eso paso tiempo, mucho tiempo después de ese día. _  
><em> 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. El mejor día de Arthur.

Molly había servido té, mientras Ginny repartía panecillos, todos estaban congregados en el salón mientras Arthur seguía contando sus vivencias.

-Después de aquel día-Arthur dio un sorbo a su té- Su madre y yo teníamos una relación más que cordial, un poco más que amigos, cada salida de Hogsmeade quedábamos, ya sea nosotros solos o con nuestros amigos, aunque ellos desaparecían en el transcurso del día, supongo que tenían intenciones de que la situación se prestara para algo más, pero con lo penoso que era yo y cohibido, pues no había mucho progreso de mi parte.

-_Después que terminó nuestro cuarto año, mantuve comunicación con su madre vía lechuza. Nos escribíamos 2 veces a la semana, inclusive llegamos a escribirnos 4 veces a la semana, sólo preguntando cómo estábamos, para mí, se volvió indispensable tener noticias de ella, pues aunque no me di cuenta de en qué momento Molly pasó a tener un lugar en mi corazón, era un alivio saber que ella se encontraba bien. Pero todo cambio tan sólo un par de días de haber entrado a Agosto._

_-Habíamos quedado la última semana de vacaciones ir al callejón Diagon a comprar todo lo indispensable para nuestro nuevo curso, la última lechuza que me envió fue el 1 de Agosto, en ella decía que estaba de acuerdo, que ella avisaría cuándo y dónde nos veríamos. Pasaron dos días y le envié una lechuza esperando que ella estuviera bien, pero a la noche que llego Errol venía con la patita vacía, me preocupe y envié otra carta. No tuve noticias de ella hasta la segunda semana de Agosto, cuando recibí una lechuza que decía: "si puedes, ven a mi casa esta tarde, por favor, te necesito", al leer esas palabras, mi corazón se encogió de tristeza y preocupación, pensando que algo le pudo haber ocurrido._

_-¡Papá!- baje de inmediato al salón y grite cuando apenas puse un pie.__  
><em>_-¿Qué pasa hijo?- preguntó mi padre preocupado al ver mi cara.__  
><em>_-Recibí una carta de una amiga del colegio- dije atropelladamente- ella no se encuentra bien, y me preguntaba si me podrías llevar a su casa- le mire suplicante._

_El frunció un poco el ceño, pero al ver mi cara me dijo- Esta bien, sólo ve a arreglarte y enseguida te llevó a su casa- corrí a mi habitación de nuevo y tome las prendas menos viejas que tenía, baje como subí, y vi a mi papá preparado en el salón._

_-Cuídate Arthur- dijo mi madre abrazándome- manda una lechuza para que tu padre vaya por ti, pero no salgas de su casa, los tiempos no son buenos para estar en la calle.__  
><em>_-Si mamá- le dediqué una sonrisa nerviosa y después en un ¡puack! Desaparecimos mi papá y yo._

_-Reaparecimos enfrente de una casa pequeña, de dos plantas, con fachada agradable y cálida. Mi padre me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a la entrada, toco tres veces y después apareció un mago de altura media, cabello rojizo y una cara igual de pálida que la de Molly, sus ojos marrones estaban rojos, hinchados tal vez de tanto llorar, portaba una túnica de color negro y con una sonrisa forzada nos dijo amablemente. _

_-Hola, ¿Tú debes ser el amigo de Molly?- yo asentí- bien pasen.__  
><em>_-No se preocupe, yo sólo traje a mi hijo, pasaré por el más tarde- dijo mi papá.__  
><em>_-Oh, bueno, está bien, pasa hijo- me despedí de mi padre y después entre a la casa. __  
><em>_-Soy Ferman Prewett- me dijo estrechando mi mano.__  
><em>_-Mucho gusto, yo soy Arthur Weasley- dije con una sonrisa. Él correspondió mi gesto aunque un poco forzado, me condujo a una sala de estar donde estaban los hermanos de Molly sentados, esperando a ver quién había tocado la puerta. Al verme parado allí se levantaron y me saludaron cortésmente. _

_-Molly está en su habitación- dijo Gideon a su padre- la llamaré…__  
><em>_-No, no la molestes- dijo su padre sorprendiendo a los gemelos- es mejor que Arthur vaya a su habitación, si ella quiere estar allí es porque se siente más cómoda- Me dio un pequeño empujón animándome a subir las escaleras y me dijo- su habitación es la primer puerta a la izquierda, les prepararé algo para que platiquen más a gusto. _

_-Camine por la sala, que solo estaba decorada por 2 sofás grandes y un sillón, dos libreros pegados a las paredes y encima de la chimenea un cuadro con, lo que supuse toda la familia de Molly, tanto su padre como sus hermanos sonreían y Molly, era cargada por su madre. Seguí las indicaciones del señor Prewett y toque la primera puerta a la izquierda. Escuche algunos gemidos del otro lado de la puerta y me preocupe, tardo un poco, pero al final la puerta se abrió un poco, no podía ver nada pero dije al instante._

_-Molly soy yo, Arthur- la puerta se abrió más y la vi, no como la recordaba, sus ojos marrones estaban tan rojos e hinchados que apenas se podían apreciar, tenía unas espantosas ojeras negras, que resaltaban gracias a su más pálido rostro, llevaba puesto un vestido negro y estaba toda despeinada, pensé que la había despertado.__  
><em>_-Molly, ¿qué ocurrió?- dije preocupado, ella sólo se hizo a un lado y me hizo un ademan para pasar. Entre a su habitación, la cama estaba desordenada, y en su buró estaban todos sus libros esparcidos, el cesto de basura estaba completamente lleno. Cerró la puerta y después quedamos frente a frente._

_-Molly, por favor, dime, ¿qué sucede?- Ella sólo me abrazo y comenzó a llorar, pase un brazo, para atraerla más a mí y le dije al oído- Molly, cuentas conmigo, aquí estaré el tiempo que necesites.- Estuvimos mucho tiempo abrazados, incluso después de que dejo de llorar, puse mi mentón sobre su cabeza y me llegó un aroma de fresas de su cabello y me embriague completamente, se veía tan frágil en ese instante y sólo pude abrazarla lo más fuerte sin lastimarla, hasta que me hizo movimientos para deshacer el abrazo._

_-Arthur, mi mamá murió hace una semana- me soltó de golpe- Fue a visitar a mamá Muriel y- las lágrimas regresaron a sus ojos- unos magos malvados la asesinaron- no pudo más y volvió a estallar en lágrimas. De una zancada corte la distancia entre nosotros y la lleve a su cama, donde nos sentamos y la abrace. _

_-Molly- dije en un susurro- De verdad lo siento, no tenía idea de lo que paso, de verdad lo siento.__  
><em>_-Yo no quiero estar aquí, quiero estar con mi mami- dijo entre hipos y lloró más fuerte.__  
><em>_-Molly, por favor, no digas eso- sentí mi corazón romperse al oírla decir eso- Ella no quería esto para ti, tu eres lo que fue tu madre, una persona alegre y feliz, dónde quiera que este, no le gustaría verte en ese estado, ella te quería, y mucho, y tú debes ser fuerte, salir adelante, por ti, por tus hermanos y padre, por ella, Molly- su llanto cesó, pero el abrazo no se rompió, seguimos así un buen tiempo, de vez en cuando, sin estar seguro si era bueno, daba pequeños besos en su cabello, para tranquilizarla, y parece que tuvo el efecto deseado._

_-Arthur, yo sabía- dijo después de mucho rato- yo sabía que si tu venias iba a estar mejor- se tallo los ojos a causa del picor del llanto y me miro con una pequeña sonrisa, yo sabía que si tu venias podría estar mejor.__  
><em>_-¿De verdad?- dije sorprendido- ¿Por qué pensaste eso?__  
><em>_-Fue fácil- me dijo- Siempre que estoy contigo, me siento feliz- lo consiguió, a pesar de todo me puse rojo hasta las orejas.__  
><em>_-A mí también me gusta estar contigo, y quiero que sepas que hoy más que nunca estaré para ti.- tome sus manos entre las mías- no quiero que sufras Molly, y si puedo evitarlo, lo haré. - Ella se puso un poco roja, pero me dedico una sonrisa, no sólo con sus labios, sino también con sus ojos, con esos ojos que ahora eran mi luz, mi sol particular. __  
><em>_-Gracias Arthur- ella me abrazo y no supe en qué momento nos recostamos en su cama, ambos nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, después de tanto llorar, no hay nada como una pequeña siesta. _

_-No nos dimos cuenta de que había anochecido, hasta que sentí que me movían por el brazo, abrí un ojo y vi la cabeza pelirroja de mi padre, después de un segundo entendí dónde estaba, cómo estaba y sobre todo con quién estaba, me levante de golpe moviendo bruscamente a Molly que también reaccionó de la misma forma, y ambos nos deshicimos en disculpas que acallaron nuestros padres. _

_-Arthur tranquilo- dijo mi padre- sé que no hiciste nada, cuando vi que era tarde y no enviabas ninguna lechuza, me presente de nuevo ante el portón de la casa, y el señor Prewett me dijo que estabas dormido con Molly. __  
><em>_-Todo el tiempo Fabián y Gideon estuvieron detrás de la puerta, así que estamos seguros que no hicieron nada malo- dijo el señor Prewett con una sonrisa más franca- supe que tu compañía le hacía bien a mi hija, porque toda la semana ha estado llorando, así que debo agradecerte._

_-Después de despedirme, mi papá y yo regresamos a la casa, donde mi madre nos esperaba en el salón preocupada, cuando aparecimos, me abrazo muy fuerte y me lleno de besos la cara. Después, durante la cena conté a mis padres lo que le había sucedido a la mamá de Molly._

_-Los ataques se hacen cada vez más fuertes- dijo mi papá serio.__  
><em>_-Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado cada vez que salimos- dijo mi madre- no sabemos si regresaremos o despertaremos el día de mañana- después de ello comimos en silencio y acabando yo me marche a mi habitación, donde escribí una carta a Molly deseándole una bonita noche y diciéndole que contaba siempre conmigo. _

-Vaya mamá, no sabía eso de ti- dijo Ginny con una lágrima en la mejilla.  
>-Oh, cariño-dijo con aire triste- jamás conté esto, porque ustedes aún eran muy pequeños y con una guerra tocando a la puerta, tenía que estar fuerte para ustedes.<br>-Si- confirmo Arthur- siempre quisimos que ustedes crecieran lejos de todo ese dolor, sabíamos que algún día debían de saberlo, pero en ese momento, eran muy pequeños, y no sabíamos cómo explicarle a unos niños lo que era el dolor por la pérdida de un ser querido.  
>-Pasemos a cosas más alegres- Dijo Fred, viendo que la conversación se dirigía hacia otro lado menos amigable.- cuéntanos cómo terminaron juntos- su padre asintió y siguió hablando.<p>

_-A partir de ese momento Molly y yo no s hicimos más cercanos, cuando entramos al colegio, siempre estábamos juntos, sus amigas también le daban ánimos por lo sucedido, y casi ya no la veía triste, a parte que apenas teníamos tiempo para sentir, ya que era el año de los T.I.M.O.'s y teníamos montones de deberes por hacer. Un día, habiendo entrado invierno la amiga de Molly Elena me llamo durante la comida._

_-Arthur- me dijo sentándose a mi lado- después de clases tendrás un poco de tiempo__  
><em>_-Mmmm, si, ¿ocurre algo?- dije un poco preocupado, pues las desapariciones de magos eran más notorias.__  
><em>_-Oh, no hay de qué preocuparse- me dijo con una sonrisa al ver mi rostro- sólo necesito intercambiar unas palabras contigo.__  
><em>_-Está bien, ¿a las 8 en la sala común te parece?- la chica asintió y después se fue unos lugares más allá, donde estaban sus amigas. _

_-Llego la hora acordada y estaba esperando a Elena en un rincón lejos del ruido de los estudiantes. Unos minutos después de la hora llego Elena con su bolso lleno de libros._

_-Perdón- se excusó- tenía unos deberes que hacer- dijo sentándose en el sillón de un lado.__  
><em>_-No te preocupes- dije restando importancia- dime, ¿Qué ocurre?- dije directo al grano, pues mi curiosidad me comía el cerebro. __  
><em>_-Arthur, es sobre Molly- me dijo en un susurro, temiendo que alguien escuchara. __  
><em>_-Le sucede algo- dije espantado.__  
><em>_-No ella está bien, pero- se quedó pensando un momento- bueno, ella quiere salir contigo.__  
><em>_-¿Salir?- pregunté desconcertado- pero si siempre salimos juntos, a Hogsmeade, tú lo has visto. __  
><em>_-No, tonto, no me refiero a "ese" salir- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- me refiero a que- y se juntó más a mi- Molly quiere ser tu novia- Abrí mucho los ojos, yo tenía muy claro ya para ese entonces que mis sentimientos hacia Molly habían cambiado, yo quería mucho a Molly, y quería hacerla feliz, pero ella, yo pensaba que ella sólo me quería como amigo, pero aun así, las palabras de Elena se habían quedado en mi cabeza._

_-¿Lo dices enserio?- pregunte perplejo.__  
><em>_-Claro, sólo que ella tiene miedo, que tu pienses que sólo sea pasajero, ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes que te invitara a salir- me sorprendí mucho, había pasado más del año desde nuestra primera cita.__  
><em>_-Bueno, pues- dije nervioso- yo… yo la quiero, pero, no sé cómo pedírselo.__  
><em>_- Mira, el siguiente sábado es la última salida a Hogsmeade, tal vez sería el momento indicado- dijo guiñándome un ojo- Dan y yo lo arreglaremos todo, para que ustedes se vayan de tortolos.__  
><em>_-Está bien- dije con miedo. _

_-Paso rápido la semana y yo estaba esperando a Molly en la entrada del reloj, había planeado llevarla al parque que habíamos descubierto en nuestra primera cita, allí le confesaría todo lo que sentía, ¡Merlín poderoso!, si no salía corriendo en ese instante debía ser condecorado con la medalla al valor, ya que en ese momento me estaba armando con todo el valor por el que había sido colocado en Gryffindor, entre mis desvaríes Molly llego más guapa que nunca. Tenía un gorro morado que hacia juego con su bufanda, un abrigo azul y unas botas para la nieve. Su cabello suelto y peinado hacía que su cara se viera hermosa, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Ella es hermosa!, bien Arthur estas perdidamente enamorado de esta chica, pensé. _

_-Hola- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.__  
><em>_-Hola- le ofrecí mi brazo y nos fuimos caminando.__  
><em>_-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto- "Bien Arthur- pensé- primero a las tres escobas, aún te falta armarte un poco más de valor"__  
><em>_-A las tres escobas, ¿te parece bien?- ella asintió, y fuimos caminando mientras me platicaba de su clase de Runas._

_-Entramos a las tres escobas y seguimos nuestra charla amena, después de tomar unas cuantas jarras, salimos hacia el parque, pero una ventisca callo sobre Hogsmeade, así que tuvimos que refugiarnos en el pórtico de una casa, cada vez se hacía más intensa y Molly tiritaba._

_-Toma- le dije extendiéndole mi chamarra- te protegerá.__  
><em>_-Pero, ¿Y tú?- dijo preocupada.__  
><em>_-Yo estaré bien- pase por sus hombros mi chamarra y la abrigue un poco más, después la abrace al notar que no dejaba de tiritar.__  
><em>_-Debemos regresar al Castillo- dije.__  
><em>_-¿Pero cómo?__  
><em>_-Mmm, esperaremos a que se suavice y nos marcharemos a la primera oportunidad.- Esperamos un tiempo y ella se sentó en un escalón, acto seguido la imite para quedar junto a ella. __  
><em>_-Vaya- me dijo- siempre tú me estas salvando de todo, últimamente. __  
><em>_-¿sí?- pregunte un poco desconcertado.__  
><em>_-Sí, siempre estas cuando más te necesito.__  
><em>_-Es porque te quiero- dije sin pensar, y enseguida enrojecí hasta más no poder- perdón, no quise incomodarte, yo….¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?__  
><em>_-¿De verdad me quieres?- dijo Molly haciendo caso omiso a mi nerviosismo.__  
><em>_-Yo…- ya estaba perdido era ahora o nunca- yo Molly- clave mi vista en mis pies- yo te quiero- mi sonrojo estaba a punto de volverse morado- yo te quiero mucho, y …__  
><em>_-¿Y?- me animo a continuar.__  
><em>_-Y… quería pedirte, que- trague grueso- ¿querías ser mi novia?, sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte pero…- Ella no me dejo terminar, sólo sentí sus manos sobre mi cara y me planto un beso, me sorprendí tanto por su reacción, aunque después temí, jamás había besado a nadie, y tenía miedo de estropearlo, así que sólo moví mis labios al compás de los suyos. Pareció haber durado una eternidad ese beso. Cuando nos separamos, ella me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y me dijo._

_-Arthur Weasley, claro que acepto ser tu novia.__  
><em>_-WOW, ¿De verdad?- pregunté impresionado y ella asintió con la cabeza. La abrace y la volví a besar, un poco brusco porque mi diente choco con su diente, después me tranquilice un poco y me separe de ella. Cuando nos dimos cuenta la ventisca había parado. Me levante y le ofrecí mi mano, después nos fuimos caminando al castillo, y yo pase un brazo por su hombro para tenerla más cerca de mí. En definitiva fue el día más feliz de mi vida._

-Papá- dijo Charlie serio- eres un bruto.  
>-¿Qué?, pero si eso fue tan romántico- dijo Ginny, con lágrimas en los ojos.<br>-Es un bruto, mira que no darse cuenta que mamá estaba muerta por él.  
>-Bueno Charlie- interrumpió la señora Weasley- Al final, eso fue lo que me atrajo de su padre, su descuido, su timidez, su inocencia, esa personalidad tan peculiar me atrapo, además de la pureza de sus sentimientos.<br>-Pero papá, ¿No crees que eres un poco negado?- Dijo George.  
>-Si, a veces lo pienso- dijo Arthur con franqueza- y después me doy cuenta, que más ciego no podía estar en ese momento, aunque me sacasen los ojos.<br>-Yo tengo curiosidad de algo- Dijo Bill, con una mano en el mentón- La vez que fuimos mamá y yo al Hogwarts a ver a Harry, mamá dijo que la señora gorda le había dado una reprimenda inolvidable, por salir a horas inapropiadas, ¿qué diablos andaban haciendo?  
>-Bueno Bill- dijo Arthur avergonzado- las locuras que puede hacer uno de adolecente.<br>-Cuéntanos papá- dijeron los gemelos.  
>-Está bien, pero primero, vamos a estirar las piernas al jardín, de verdad me estoy entumiendo.<p>

Todos salieron al jardín, donde se organizó una pequeña partida de Quidditch, mientras Arthur y Molly caminaban un momento.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. El tesoro de Arthur.

Harry y los hermanos Weasley, estaban jugando una partida de Quidditch, como sólo eran 8 decidieron hacer equipos de 4. En el primer equipo se encontraba el mayor de los Weasley, Bill, para sorpresa de todos Percy se había animado a jugar, ya que, después de todos los problemas con su familia, se había vuelto más comprensivo y participativo en lo que respectaba a su familia, Fred y George se habían separado para hacer más justa la partida, Fred estaba con Bill, y para completar el Cuarteto estaba Charlie, para jugar en la posición de buscador.

-¡Vaya!- Dijo George- Siempre quise saber quién es mejor, si Harry o Charlie.  
>-Bueno- Dijo Charlie dando vueltas por los aros, montado en su escoba- hay que considerar que hace mucho que no juego- dijo sonriendo.<br>-Eso no importa- dijo Fred- nosotros no hemos jugado mucho, y todos siguen diciendo que somos un par de bludger humanas- dijo haciendo piruetas en el cielo mientras George lo seguía, en cuanto a movimientos.  
>-Bueno, es que ustedes con o sin escobas son un par de bludger- Bill estaba desempolvando su escoba- ahora, el punto es no caernos.<p>

Por el otro lado estaba Harry, que volaba en su saeta de fuego, aunque habían escobas en el mercado mucho más veloces que su escoba y más bonitas, su saeta era especial, era el regalo de su padrino, y la cuidaba más que a su vida. Él estaba sumamente emocionado, habían platicado los gemelos en un par de ocasiones, junto con Ron, del talento que tenía Charlie como buscador, siempre alabando las hazañas que hacia cuando iba al colegio, era la ocasión perfecta para poder competir con alguien de tan alto nivel. Ron por su parte volaba su bonita Nimbus 2001, mientras George y Ginny tomaban posición frente a los aros.

-Bien- Dijo Bill, una vez estando en el aire- como nuestros equipos no están completo, tendremos que improvisar, no habrá golpeadores o guardianes, sólo buscadores- todos asintieron-muy bien- ¡Papá!- Grito mirando al suelo- lanza la pelota.

Arthur estaba junto a su esposa en el porche de la casa, camino hasta el centro del prado y lanzo con fuerza la Quaffle, encantó dos pelotas un poco más pesadas, para que simularan las Bludgers, no quería que ninguno de sus hijos se lastimara jugando, y éstas salieron despedidas hacia los jugadores.

-Molly cariño- dijo acercándose a ella- ¿Recuerdas cuando intente ingresar al equipo de Gryffindor?- se sentó en una banca para poder observar a sus hijos, a lado de su esposa.  
>-Claro que lo recuerdo- había soltado una risita inocente- Estuviste 2 semanas en el hospital- Lo que no entiendo- dijo después frunciendo un poco el ceño- es cómo tus hijos son grandes jugadores, y tú fueras tan negado, digo- empezó a gesticular con los brazos- no eres malo volando en escoba, pero, ¿cómo es que tienes poco talento para el Quidditch?- volteo a ver a su marido con ojos interrogantes.<br>-Bueno cariño- Respondió él con una sonrisa sin apartar la vista de sus hijos- Mi padre y mis hermanos, según recuerdo fueron grandes jugadores en sus tiempos, o al menos eso decía mamá, supongo que lo heredaron de ellos.  
>-Sí- dijo Molly, volviendo a mirar a sus hijos- Tampoco Fabián y Gideon eran unas estrellas del juego, sólo estuvieron un año en el equipo y fue la peor temporada para Gryffindor.<p>

Arthur miraba la pizarra que había encantado Percy para saber el marcador, que, hasta ese momento eran 30 puntos del equipo de Bill y 20 puntos del equipo de Harry. Miraba con interés a sus hijos, que volaban de un lado a otro, Bill iba a toda velocidad con la Quaffle cuando le fue arrebatada por una pequeña mano, su hermana Ginny, era una experta en el vuelo, había conseguido quitarle la Quaffle y se abría paso entre Fred y Percy, entre altos y bajos consiguió otra anotación dejando 30 a 30 el marcador.

-¡WOW hermanita!- dijo Bill impresionado- sí que me has superado- Ginny sólo sonrío y siguió volando con los demás.

-Son fabulosos nuestros hijos- Dijo Arthur, que miraba como George y Fred competían para hacerse de la Quaffle.  
>-Sí- afirmo Molly- Cada uno es una joya, que vale más que todo el oro de Gringotts.<p>

Arthur asintió con la cabeza. Nunca se imaginó el talento de sus hijos, no sólo para el Quidditch, sino también los grandes magos que son. Él nunca había destacado en el colegio, no había sido prefecto, ni mucho menos premio anual, nunca fue un gran jugador de Quidditch ni mucho menos alguien que destacará en sus materias. Pero aun así jamás se sintió un fracasado en la vida, porque él había conseguido el amor de su mujer, alguien que lo amo con todo y sus excentricidades, con sus manías locas por los muggles, alguien que lo acepto sin tener un solo galeón en el bolsillo. Había conseguido una familia que ni Lucius Malfoy podía comprar con todo el oro de su fortuna.

Dejo de prestar atención al juego mirando sólo hacia el cielo, recordaba cada uno de los pasajes de su vida. Había crecido dentro del alboroto de la primera Guerra, siempre blanco de los sangre puras, que, por apoyar ciertos ideales que no terminaba de entender Arthur, gozaban de grandes fortunas, y puestos envidiables en la sociedad mágica. Siempre molestado y en cierta forma resentido con todos aquellos que osaban de burlarse de sus hijos.

Cuando Arthur se había graduado del colegio, no contaba con más que unos cuantos EXTASIS, y por los tiempos oscuros en los que vivía, el ministerio necesitaba más gente, así que, con un poco de suerte logro hacerse de un empleo en un pequeño departamento de uso incorrecto de artefactos muggles. No era bien remunerado, pero era perfecto para empezar, necesitaba juntar todo el oro que pudiera, para poder llevar a cabo sus planes.

Habían pasado pocas semanas después de que Arthur consiguiera su empleo en el ministerio, cuando empezó a escuchar los rumores de todas las desapariciones que eran ocultadas por el ministerio para tranquilizar a la población mágica.

-_Has escuchado del viejo, Theodore Sprint- _dijo un auror en el comedor.  
>-<em>Sí- <em>contestó su compañero tomando su ensalada- _desapareció hace dos noches, ha sido el quinto en estos dos días.__  
><em>_-Lo sé-_ se habían sentado en una mesa cerca de donde se encontraba Arthur, que para más que nunca las orejas- _Si esto sigue así, el ministerio pronto tendrá que rendir cuentas claras, es imposible ocultar tanta información. _

Arthur, que estaba comiendo, se quedó paralizado, pensaba en los múltiples escenarios, donde se veía sin Molly, secuestrada por algún mortifago. Apresuró su comida y se dirigió a su departamento, que no era más que un pequeño cubículo con dos pobres escritorios. Sobre su escritorio reposaba la foto de Molly que le sonreía. La tomo y siguió pensando en qué sería de su vida si Molly no estuviera. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, pues era terrorífico el mencionarlo, pensarlo. Tomo su maletín y su capa de viaje algo gastada, y desapareció, para volver con su familia. Su madre para ese entonces había fallecido quedándose sólo, con sus hermanos, y su padre, que había caído enfermo.

-_Ya llegue- _Anunció al aparecer en el salón.  
>-<em>Qué bueno- <em> dijo Charlie, su hermano mayor, entrando al salón. A diferencia de Arthur, su hermano tenía un semblante duro. Había heredado los ojos de su madre, grises como la familia Black, su cabello igual de rojizo que el de su hermano menor, asomaba unos cuantos destellos color plata, portaba una túnica color vino, con los puños y el cuello blanco y por una cabeza, más alto que Arthur, y en su rostro se reflejaba una cicatriz que descendía desde el pómulo hasta perderse por la túnica a la altura del cuello. _  
><em>_-¿Cómo se encuentra papá?_-preguntó preocupado Arthur mientras se desataba la capa de viaje.  
>-<em>Bien, sólo está algo cansado.- <em>Dijo sentándose- _¿Ha habido más desapariciones?__  
><em>_-Sí- _contestó amargamente Arthur sentándose en frente de su hermano- _Las cosas se ponen más difíciles. __  
><em>_-A este paso será casi imposible ganar- _Dijo Charlie pensativo.- _Lo mejor es huir con la familia y ocultarse, habrá tiempo después para planear un ataque, pero por ahora, lo mejor es protegerse. __  
><em>_-¿Tú crees?__  
><em>_-Si, por eso quiero decirte algo- _Cruzó su mirada con la de Arthur-_ ¿Aun sigues con Molly?- _preguntó serio, mientras Arthur movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.  
>-<em> Escucha, toma esto- <em>tendió su mano con un pequeño saco. Arthur lo tomo y lo abrió, alzó las cejas en señal de impresión, había una sustanciosa cantidad de dinero.  
>-<em>¿Qué significa esto?- <em>dijo recuperándose un poco de la impresión.  
>-<em>Los tiempos son difíciles Arthur, William y yo, hemos decidido que, es mejor que empieces tu vida. <em>_  
><em>_-¿Empezar?- _dijo aún más sorprendido- _pero, no los puedo dejar a ustedes…__  
><em>_-Escucha, puede que mañana Molly haya desaparecido- _Arthur se estremeció ante las palabras de su hermano- _No fue tu culpa vivir estos momentos, pero no puedes estar atado a nosotros, nosotros nos encargaremos de papá y te haremos saber el avance de su situación, mientras tú, busca un sitio donde vivir, un lugar tranquilo, lejos de todo este desastre.__  
><em>_-Pero…-_Arthur estaba conmocionado. Lo más importante para él era su familia y Molly. La sola idea de irse le causaba escalofríos.  
>-<em>Estaremos bien, papá también lo piensa- <em>Dijo para tranquilizarlo- _Él dice que su fin se aproxima y no es justo que tú tengas que sobrellevarlo, por eso me ha encargado de que te de sus ahorros. __  
><em>_-¿Y ustedes?__  
><em>_-Nosotros tenemos lo suficiente para vivir. Escucha Arthur, sé que es difícil, pero tú, más que nadie en esta familia, tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz, aprovéchala, porque no vendrá otra ocasión como esta. Por favor. __  
><em>_-Está bien- _dijo algo triste Arthur-_ Pero aun no estoy seguro que Molly quiera casarse tan pronto. __  
><em>_-Hermano- _dijo con una sonrisa Charlie- _Molly te adora, se le nota en la mirada que está más que ansiosa para ser tu esposa. Ella es una buena mujer y te ama, no tengas miedo de pedírselo._

Arthur se quedó sorprendido. Todos los que lo conocían sabían hasta qué punto podía ser inseguro y distraído, siempre ciego ante las indirectas, que, aunque fueran directas él no las podía ver. Algo que sin duda alguna el más pequeño de sus hijos varones había heredado. Ronald Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry, era un mago, excepcional, pero siempre se mostraba distraído, ciego ante las oportunidades con las chicas, inseguro de sí mismo. Siempre estaba al pendiente de su hijo, cuidándolo más que a los otros, por miedo a qué pudiera seguir sus pasos, y, aunque al muchacho no le fue nada mal después del colegio, Arthur se veía reflejado en él.

Enfoco su vista en Ron, que estaba siendo perseguido por Fred, había esquivado a Percy y haciendo un remolino anoto en el aro, dejando el marcador, que, para ese entonces era de 80 contra 100 puntos que tenía el equipo de Bill.

-Amor- Dijo Molly que veía con cara de preocupación a Arthur- has estado muy ausente, ¿Te sucede algo?  
>Arthur sacudió su cabeza, y miro a Molly, su hermano tenía razón después de todo, si no tomaba esa oportunidad de ser feliz, jamás hubiera tenido lo que ahora, consideraba él, su mayor tesoro, su familia.<br>-Sí, cariñito mío, me encuentro bien- Le sonrío y acto seguido tomo la mano de su mujer y la beso con delicadeza. Molly por su parte se ruborizó un poco y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
>-El partido está muy reñido, creo que es hora que sueltes la snitch. Arthur asintió, y se levantó algo entumido, abrió el baúl de donde saco la Quaffle y tomo una pelotita dorada, que ésta, al instante desplego sus alas. La lanzó con fuerza y se perdió en el cielo.<p>

En el cielo, todos estaban divirtiéndose en grande, Harry que había hecho sólo una anotación vio un pequeño destello dorado cerca de Fred, instintivamente volteo a ver a Charlie, que también había visto la snitch. No perdió más tiempo y se lanzó con su escoba, cruzo la mitad del prado en un instante y persiguió a la snitch, que había empezado a volar más rápido. Charlie se le emparejo, aunque no tenía una escoba tan buena como la de Harry, tenía una habilidad impresionante para volar.

-Bien Harry- dijo lo más alto que pudo mientras el viento le pegaba en el aire- que gane el mejor.

Harry lo volteo a ver y le sonrió, paso después acelero con su escoba y Charlie no se quedó atrás, ambos volaban a la par, ambos hacían complicadas maniobras, que entre piruetas y remolinos, seguían el rastro de a snitch, que había pasado por los árboles y el arroyo que se encontraba cerca. La Snitch emprendió el vuelo hacia el sol y ambos jugadores hicieron lo mismo. El viento y el sol les pegaba en la cara, dificultando la visión, Charlie estiro su mano al tiempo que Harry ambos quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

-Nunca me había pasado algo así- dijo Charlie que tenía extendida su mano.  
>-Ni a mí- Harry también tenía extendida su mano.<p>

Ambos habían atrapado a la snitch, descendieron al mismo tiempo donde los jugadores los esperaban ansiosos en el piso.

-¡Empates!- Gritó Ron que estaba todo sudado y sucio de tierra.  
>-No hermanito- Dijo Ginny- Gano el equipo de Bill, ellos tienen 20 puntos de ventaja.<br>-Fabuloso- dijo Harry descendiendo de su escoba- Eres magnifico- dijo aludiendo a Charlie.  
>-Tú también eres bueno Harry-Dijo Charlie- nunca había tenido que volar así, me has costado trabajo- dijo estrechando su mano con la de Harry.<p>

-Bien muchachos- dijo Arthur que se había acercado al prado con su esposa- eso ha sido fantástico, pero ahora guarden sus escobas y vayan a tomar una ducha, que pronto comeremos.  
>-Ron- dijo su madre- Ve a arreglarte, Hermione llegará en cualquier momento.<br>-Pero mamá- dijo el pelirrojo- ella me ha visto más sucio así que…  
>-Nada- a recoger y a bañarse, ¿cómo pretendes que tu novia te vea en ese estado?<br>-Ginny está viendo a Harry y no veo que se moleste- murmuró Ron, mientras caminaba junto a Fred.  
>-¡Te he escuchado!- Grito su madre.<p>

Arthur veía sonriente a su familia. Su tesoro más preciado, seguramente desde donde quiera que este, Septimus Weasley estaría orgulloso del más pequeño de sus hijos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los he tomado prestado, y algunos, son de mi cabecita.

**Nota del Autor: **Subí 4 capítulos enseguida, pero es que, si en un sitio actualizo más rápido que en otro, luego se me va a olvidar, pero bueno los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 5. La veela.

-Mamá- dijo Ginny apenas entrando a la cocina- ¿A qué hora llegará Hermione?  
>-Hija, llegará a tiempo para la comida- Dijo volteándola a ver- ven ayúdame a prepararla.- Ginny tomo su varita y hechizo un cuchillo que empezó a picar las verduras, mientras ella preparaba una jalea.- Por cierto- dijo su madre- Bill no te ha dicho si llegará Fleur, ha tenido que trabajar hoy, pero no me dijo si vendría.<br>-No sé mamá, supongo que en la noche vendrá, para la fiesta.  
>-Espero hija, no me gustaría que la familia estuviera incompleta.<p>

Ambas estaban apuradas en la cocina, picando y friendo, cuando entro Arthur, que había mandado a los muchachos a arreglarse- Ginny- dijo con voz alegre- Veo que ya estas lista- después miro a su esposa- ¿necesitas algo?- Preguntó.  
>-No cielo, en un momento estará listo todo.- Arthur asintió y salió de la cocina, conociendo a Molly, lo hubiera echado si se quedaba allí.<p>

-Mamá- llamó Ginny, quien lavaba los trastos de manera muggle- ¿cómo lo haces?  
>-¿A qué te refieres cariño?- Molly dejo las cazuelas en el fuego mientras los alimentos estaban listos, tomo un trapo y se limpió las manos.<br>-Eso- Ginny dejo los trastos y volteo a ver a su mamá que estaba recargada en la mesa.- ¿cómo consigues eso de papá?, jamás lo he visto enojado, ni disgustado sobre las ordenes- al decir esta palabra la dijo lo más suave que pudo- además, que, todas las veces que he salido con él a algún sitio- su mamá le dedicaba una mirada curiosa, haciendo que a la pobre Ginny se le subieran los colores- bueno- ya no sabía cómo continuar.  
>-Ginny, sólo dilo como es- dijo su mamá impaciente.<br>-Ay ya, ¿cómo consigues que papá no se fije en otra mujer?- su mamá alzó las cejas sorprendida- sí, cuando va contigo en la calle no voltea a ver a nadie, al principio pensaba que lo no lo hacía porque te ibas a enfurecer, pero vaya o no contigo, nunca voltea a ver a nadie, sólo, realmente sólo tiene ojos para ti- dijo Ginny con pánico, pues temía a la reacción de su madre.

Molly la miro con incredulidad, tomo una silla e invito a Ginny a tomar asiento frente a ella. La chica, roja de la cara, tomo la silla y se sentó, no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, así que sólo miro la punta de sus pies. El silencio inundo la cocina, dejando a la pobre Ginny con culpa, pensaba que había tentado a su suerte y ahora su madre se enfurecería con ella, pero para su sorpresa, después de estar tanto tiempo seria, asomo una sonrisa tímida, que sorprendió a Ginny.

-Bueno hija- dijo al fin, sonriendo- Tu padre es raro.  
>-¿Raro?- contestó incrédula Ginny.<br>-Sí, es muy raro- continuó Molly- no sólo por su obsesión hacía los muggles, sino en su comportamiento.  
>-No entiendo mamá- dijo Ginny. Molly por su parte ensanchó su sonrisa y procedió a explicarle.<br>-Verás Ginny, cuando íbamos al colegio, tu padre siempre estaba haciendo algo, casi no tenía tiempo o más bien, no se daba el tiempo de, ¿cómo decirlo?- frunció un poco el ceño- disfrutar un día, siempre tan ocupado en la escuela o en sus investigaciones muggles.

-_Cuando empezamos nuestra relación formalmente, Gideon y Fabián nunca perdían una oportunidad para dejar en ridículo a Arthur, ya sea en cuestiones académicas como en cuestiones interpersonales. Un día en particular sucedió lo que marco, tanto a Arthur, como a mis hermanos. _

_-Fue el día que llegamos a la estación de Kings Cross, ambos habíamos terminado nuestro sexto curso. Salimos del expreso, Arthur llevaba los carritos y yo llevaba su lechucita, caminamos por todo el andén hasta encontrar a nuestros padres. Ellos ya tenían conocimiento de nuestra relación y siempre nos esperaban juntos. Cuando los vimos, nos percatamos que también estaban con ellos mis hermanos, que recientemente había encontrado trabajo en una cadena de artículos de broma. Cuando los vimos Arthur se puso de color blanco, más pálido de lo usual. _

_-Hola Arthur- dijo Fabián tomándolo por los hombros.  
>-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó maliciosamente Gideon que se colocó al otro lado de Arthur.<br>- Bien y ustedes, ¿cómo pinta todo?- había contestado Arthur con un toque de nerviosismo.  
>-Oh, ya sabes- Dijo Fabián<br>-Negocios- contesto Gideon.  
>-Bien- contesto nervioso Arthur.<br>-Ustedes, déjenlo- Me acerque a paso apresurado, quitándolos de sus hombros.  
>-Tranquila hermanita.-Dijo Fabián.<br>-Recuerda que hoy vamos a ir con mamá Muriel y Arthur nos acompañará.- contestó Gideon.  
>-Bien, pues déjenlo de ponerlo nervioso- Tome a Arthur por el brazo y nos adelantamos con nuestros padres que estaban platicando amistosamente. <em>

_-¿Cómo les fue en el año?- Nos preguntó el papá de Arthur, con una sonrisa.  
>-Bien papá, pude seguir con estudios muggles a pesar de la calificación obtenida en el T. I. M. O. – dijo con una sonrisa.<br>-Bien hijo- puso una mano sobre su cabeza, alborotándole su cabellera.  
>-Bueno, Septimus- interrumpió mi papá- tenemos que marcharnos.<br>-Bien- le dedico una sonrisa, y después tomo por los hombros a Arthur- quiero que te portes bien, y educado, no quiero que digan que te educaron unos salvajes- añadió esto último, con una sonrisa.  
>-Descuida papá, todo estará bien.<br>-Bien- después se dirigió a mi- Molly, qué gusto verte, y espero que pasen unos días agradables.  
>-Gracias Señor Weasley- me despedí cortésmente de él y después todos nos tomamos de las manos, para desaparecer del andén. <em>

_Reaparecimos en una playa, la arena era de color blanco, y realmente lucía una vista espectacular al contrastar con el azul del mar. Mi padre redujo nuestro equipaje y después nos condujo hasta una casa, tenía una excelente vista al mar, y en la puerta nos esperaba mamá Muriel, claro, en ese entonces mucho más joven, portaba un hermoso vestido azul, que combinaba con sus ojos. _

_-¡Ferman!- grito mamá Muriel al reconocer a mi padre.  
>-Muriel, ¿cómo has estado?- una vez alcanzado el pórtico de la casa, se dieron un fuerte abrazo, seguido, a cada uno nos dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. <em>

_-Muy bien, no ha habido más ataques- dijo después de saludarme a mí, y se detuvo en seco al ver a Arthur.  
>-Muchachito, ¿Tú quién eres?- dijo mamá Muriel, viendo a Arthur que inmediatamente se ponía rojo, al igual que su cabello.<br>-Cierto- apresuró a decir mi papá- Él es Arthur Weasley, es novio de Molly.  
>-Muchachita- dijo refiriéndose a mí- ¿No estás muy jovencita para tener novio?- Tanto Arthur como yo, nos pusimos rojos al instante y papá salió en defensa por nosotros.<br>-Claro que no, ellos pronto serán mayores de edad, además, qué bonito es el amor en el colegio, ¿o acaso nunca te enamoraste de alguien Muriel?- dijo mi papá.  
>-Por supuesto que si- contesto fingidamente ofendida- pero yo pensé, este par tendría novia antes que Molly.<br>-Mamá Muriel- se atrevió a decir Fabián- seremos solterones, una sola mujer no podría con uno de nosotros para toda la vida.  
>-Sobre todo por mujeriegos- dije yo, y todos empezamos a reír, dejando a Fabián y Gideon rojos de la vergüenza. <em>

_-Bueno ya, entren- dijo mamá Muriel- hoy será la fiesta por mi cumpleaños número 60, vendrán amigos de muchos lados y seguro encontraran pareja ustedes dos. –Todos volvimos a reír y nos instalamos en la casa. _

_Dentro de la casa, el salón era espacioso, adornado con diversos colgantes con conchas de mar que al tocarlas hacían un ruido encantador, los muebles de color oscuro combinaban con la madera de las paredes. Nos condujo hasta unas escaleras, las cuales llevaban a nuestras habitaciones. La mía estaba hasta el otro extremo, después seguía la de Gideon y Fabián y después la de Arthur, según para que no hiciéramos cosas indebidas. Dejamos nuestras cosas y Arthur y yo salimos a dar una vuelta a la playa, donde Fabián y Gideon nos siguieron. _

_-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?- dije mientras iba tomada de la mano de Arthur.  
>-Sí que lo es- Arthur veía emocionado el atardecer- ¿Habrá entonces hoy una fiesta?- me preguntó cuándo nos sentamos en una roca, no muy lejos de la casa, donde habían instalado una carpa por medio de magia, para la recepción de los invitados de mamá Muriel.<br>-Sí- afirmo, perdiéndome en el bello atardecer- vendrán amigos de ella de toda Europa, ella conoce a muchísima gente.  
>- Así es hermanita- había saltado Fabián- y vendrán algunas de Francia.<br>-Oh sí- dijo Gideon- colocándose a un lado de su hermano.  
>-¿Y qué tiene que ver?, ¿son familiares, o amigos muy cercanos?- preguntó Arthur, a mis hermanos, que, había asomado una sonrisa malévola<br>- Vendrá la mejor amiga de mamá Muriel que vive en Francia, pero eso querido Arthur no es lo interesante- dijo Gideon fantaseando.  
>-Vendrán sus hijas, que son todas unas veelas, bueno media veelas- dijo Fabián con sonrisa y mirada soñadora.<br>-¿Veelas?- preguntó Arthur.  
>-¿No has escuchado de ellas?- preguntaron los dos impactados, mientras Arthur negaba con la cabeza- Son las criaturas más hermosas, lindas y seductoras que existen en la tierra.<br>-¿Crees que me haga caso una?- dijo Gideon emocionado.  
>-No lo sé, mejor vayamos a arreglarnos- ambos corrieron en dirección a la casa dejándonos nuevamente solos.<em>

_Arthur se levantó y sacudió su pantalón, tomo unas cuantas piedras y empezó a aventarlas al mar.- Nunca había oído algo sobre las veelas. – dijo después de un tiempo estando en silencio.  
>-Mamá decía, que son extremadamente bonitas, roban la atención de todos los hombres, cuando están presentantes, y hasta los vuelven agresivos, por tal de estar con una de ellas- digo en tono resignado, pesaba que Arthur y yo estaríamos juntos, pero ante ese acontecimiento tal vez iba a estar más interesado en ver tan fascinantes criaturas.<br>-Con que eso- dijo en tono pensativo, después volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa, que me sorprendió- No me importa si son las más bellas del mundo, para mí, no hay nadie más bonita que tú en este mundo. – Reí a mi pesar, aunque sabía que sus palabras iban a quedar al aire cuando las viera, como todos los hombres. Me ayudo a levantarme y después caminamos hacia la casa para arreglarnos para la fiesta. _

_-Cada quien entro a su habitación y yo dispuse a arreglarme. Papá me había comprado un vestido azul cielo, con detalles de piedras brillosas, era hermoso, me puse el vestido y me mire al espejo, trate por todos los medios de verme lo mejor que pude, tenía muchos celos de que alguien me robará la atención de Arthur, así que me arregle lo mejor que pude. _

_-Cuando dio la hora, baje al salón donde estaban mis hermanos y Arthur, cuando lo vi, se veía impresionante, una túnica de gala, color negro impecable, su cabello peinado, y sus ojos, realmente me gustaban sus ojos, inmediatamente babee por él, pero me escondí en las escaleras cuando escuche hablar a mis hermanos. _

_-Escucha Arthur- dijo Fabián con voz amenazadora- Molly es lo más importante que tenemos.  
>-Sí- corroboró Gideon, haciendo que Arthur se pegara más a la pared- A Molly podrás hacerle creer lo que quieras.<br>-Sí, como hacerte pasar, por estudioso, buena persona o lo que quieras- Dijo Fabián empujándolo.  
>-Pero hoy, veremos qué tan hombrecito eres para Molly.- Gideon lo acorralaba.<br>-Yo… yo… juro que no le haré daño- Dijo Arthur al borde de llorar.  
>-Ya nos has oído, hoy veremos de qué es capaz el pequeño Weasley- Ambos salieron por la puerta, dejándolo más blanco que de costumbre, así que baje inmediatamente para tranquilizarlo.<br>-Arthur- le llame- ¿te encuentras bien?- dije tomando su hombro. _

_Él volteo e inmediatamente abrió la boca, me asusté mucho, porque pensé que le iba a dar un ataque- ¿Estas bien?  
>-Molly… fue lo único que dijo.<br>-Arthur, dime qué te sucede- le tome la mano y lo lleve al sofá.  
>-Nada Molly, sólo, es que, te vez bellísima. <em>

_En ese instante me sonroje, y salimos hacia la carpa, tomados de la mano, cuando entramos, todos bailaban, mientras mamá Muriel estaba en el centro de la pista con un mago viejo, de porte sencillo y carismático. Caminamos por los alrededores, cuando Fabián vino con Gideon y un par de hermanas, que eran sumamente hermosas. _

_-Weasley- dijo Fabián- quiero presentarte a alguien- Arthur sostuvo mi mano y se puso tieso de inmediato.  
>-Ella es Audrey- Dijo Fabián refiriéndose a una chica, de cabello plateado, era alta, de ojos azules, su fino rostro brillaba por la ayuda de su pie, llevaba un vestido blanco, y su sonrisa deslumbraba a cualquiera.<br>-Y ella es Camille- Dijo Gideon, parecía que eran gemelas porque eran idénticas, ambas sonrieron y varios hombres que estaban a nuestro alrededor voltearon fascinados por la belleza de las dos chicas. Sin embargo, Arthur se mantuvo tieso, hizo una leve inclinación y dijo.  
>-Mucho gusto, soy Arthur Weasley- Las chicas rieron ante su actuación y después Fabián hablo.<br>-¿Hay que bailar?, ¿No?, mira Weasley, baila con Camille y yo bailare con Molly, será un cambio de pareja. _

_Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque en un instante Fabián estaba bailando conmigo, y Gideon con Audrey, Arthur bailaba con Camille, y yo estaba realmente devastada y furiosa. _

_-¡Fabián!- exclame, enojada- ¿qué pretendes?  
>-Hermanita- dijo en tono de sermón- Gideon y yo queremos cerciorarnos de algo, no te preocupes, si Arthur te quiere, todo saldrá bien- no comprendí sus palabras, pero la música que sonaba, era para bailarse muy juntos, romántica diría yo. <em>

_-Arthur bailaba normal, y a veces veía su rostro, al principio, sonreía cortésmente mientras la chica que le decía algo, pero con el paso del tiempo, su rostro empezó a tornarse rojo, pensé, al principio, que se estaba apenando o algo así, pero sus facciones fueron las que me sorprendieron. Normalmente nunca fruncía su ceño, ni mucho menos hacia muecas de desagrado, pero aquellos gestos iban en aumento, hasta que la chica se le acercó peligrosamente a los labios. Me paré en seco, provocando que Fabián casi se callera, volteo la mirada a donde estaba Arthur, y yo estaba a punto de llorar, pensé que iba a corresponder, pero entonces algo hizo que, no sólo sorprendió a mis hermanos y a la veela, sino a todos los que estaban cerca de él. _

_-Soltó de un movimiento a Camille, o más bien la aventó, haciendo que ella casi callera, fue entonces cuando ella grito. _

_-¿Qué te pasa?- estaba furiosa, sus rasgos habían cambiado un poco, para pasar a ser algo siniestros, su grito había llamado la atención de algunas parejas.  
>-¿Qué me pasa?, me pasa que no quiero que sigas hablando estupideces- Arthur estaba fuera de sí.<br>-¿Estupideces?, ¡es la verdad!- La chica había adoptado un tono empalagoso- Tú eres guapo y ella, es una enana fea que sólo…  
>-¡Escucha de una buena vez!- Arthur estaba rojo, furioso, sus ojos escupían fuego, y la chica dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada- Ella es mi novia, y no necesita de magia para hacer que alguien caiga rendido a sus pies, basta con lo que ella es, Molly es perfecta para mí en todos los sentidos, y si crees que voy a echar a perder todo lo que he construido con ella, por un insignificante beso tuyo, estas equivocada- Dicho esto salió echo un basilisco, y yo corrí tras él, cuando salí de mi transe. <em>

_-Lo encontré sentado en una roca, cerca de la carpa, se había aflojado la capa, se apretaba las manos y sólo veía hacia el mar. Me acerque cuidadosamente y me senté a su lado. Él volteo y me miro, le correspondí la mirada y después volvió a ver el mar. _

_-Lo siento Molly- soltó después de un rato en silencio- no debí comportarme así, pero es que ella…  
>-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunte tomándole la mano.<br>-Mientras bailábamos, ella me dijo que le guste, que mis ojos eran bonitos, y cosas así- dijo con hastió, cosa muy rara en él- le agradecí el cumplido, y después me pregunto si tú eras mi novia- suspiro y apretó más mi mano- Conteste que sí, con una sonrisa y ella empezó a decir cosas malas de ti, no sé qué le paso por la cabeza- dijo enojándose de nuevo, y yo lo abrace, para tranquilizarlo- pero todo lo que dijo, realmente me enoje- en ese momento me miro a los ojos- Molly, no necesitas magia, ni mucho menos tener poderes para cautivarme, eres perfecta así como eres, así como estas, no necesito nada más.  
>-¿Ni tus artefactos muggles?- dije con voz juguetona para relajarlo.<br>-Siendo honesto, ni a ellos, sólo te necesito a ti, y no quiero perderte por ese tipo de cosas- Lo abrace más fuerte y correspondió mi abrazo- Para mí, tu eres mi veela- susurró a mi oído- Prometo jamás voltear a ver a nadie, fijarme en nadie, quiero serte fiel en todos los sentidos.  
>-Arthur- dije- no quiero ser una novia celosa, de esas que ni te deja voltear en lo más mínimo.<br>-Pero mi amor- se separó un poco para ver mi rostro- ¿es que no lo entiendes?, no necesito de nada más, contigo, estoy completo, no importa que me ordenes, no importa que me regañes, no importa que me mandes a dormir al sofá- reí ante lo último- no me importa, porque para mí lo eres todo.  
>-Ya veremos Arthur, ya veremos- dije, y al final lo bese. <em>

-Vaya que si lo cumplió al pie de la letra- dijo Ginny impresionada del relato de su madre.  
>-Bueno cariño- Molly se levantó para apagar los fogones- cuando te dije que tu padre es raro, me refería a que, es de los pocos hombres que cumplen con su palabra.- Se cercioró del sazón de los alimentos, y después con un movimiento de varita, apareció la comida, en una mesa que se encontraba en los jardines de atrás de la casa- Para Fabián y Gideon fue muy difícil creer que rechazo a una veela. Y después, para mí al principio fue difícil creer en todo lo que dijo, no porque no lo quisiera- dijo ante la mirada interrogante de su hija- sino porque se me hacía imposible, que un hombre hiciera tales cosas, pero tu padre es distinto a todos los que he conocido.<br>-Pero ni siquiera es celoso- dijo su Ginny ayudándole a su madre a desaparecer la vajilla.  
>-El hombre perfecto- dijo Molly con una sonrisa- nunca creí que existía, pero tu padre siempre sabía cómo cerrarme la boca.<br>-Me pregunto, qué lo habrá hecho así- dijo Ginny que estaba viendo a su mamá y una voz, las saco a las dos de sus pensamientos, haciéndolas brincar.  
>-Lo que me hizo así- dijo Arthur, que, río ante el susto que provoco a su mujer y su hija- fue, que encontré un motivo, para ser feliz- Molly miro a su marido y le dedico una sonrisa, no una común, sino, una que reflejaba todo el amor que sentía por su esposo.<p>

Ambos salieron hacia el jardín, donde la mayoría de los pelirrojos y Harry los esperaban. Mientras Ginny permaneció un instante en la cocina. Una sonrisa discreta se asomó por sus labios, le hubiera parecido graciosos ver como su padre rechazaba a una veela. Esperaba que Harry pudiera ser un poco como su padre, pues tanta fama, atraque a cada mujer, que la pelirroja tiene que lidiar a diario para mantener a su noviecito quieto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, los desconocidos son de mi invención.

Capítulo 6. Paseo Nocturno.

Todos los hijos Weasley's esperaban en el jardín, la hora de la comida se anunciaba, no por la posición del sol, si no por el sonido escandaloso que provenía del estómago de Ron. Todos sentados en la sombra que daba una pequeña carpa colocada a través de magia por Bill y Charlie, Arthur salía de la casa junto con Molly hacía el jardín, cuando un ¡crack!, llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Habrá llegado ya Hermione?- preguntó Ron.  
>-Eso parece cariño- dijo la Señora Weasley volteando.<br>-¡Miren!- grito George, haciendo que todos dieran un respingo. Voltearon a ver a donde señalaba el dedo del gemelo, y se encontraron con 4 figuras que se aproximaban a las mesas.

Con una hermosa sonrisa, una castaña iba caminando colgada del brazo de Ginny Weasley. Había cambiado mucho, esos años después de la guerra le habían sentado bien a la chica, lucía un vestido azul, que hacia un bello contraste con su piel, su cabello cuidado suelto, y su mirada chocolate. Hermione Granger saludaba con la mano a la distancia, a toda la familia Weasley y a Harry. Sus acompañantes, una mujer con el cabello rosa, de facciones amables, iba tomada del brazo, por su esposo Remus Lupin, que, había dejado atrás sus andrajosas túnicas, gracias al trabajo que la Directora McGonagall le había ofrecido, como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, llevaba en un brazo a su hijo Teddy, un pequeño niño con su cabello castaño, igual a su padre, pero con un mechón azul turquesa, que asomaba de su frente. Los Lupin y Hermione habían arribado a la madriguera por invitación de Arthur y Molly para celebrar el aniversario del fin de la guerra, escogieron llegar en la tarde, para ayudar a Arthur y Molly con los preparativos para la gran cena que iba a ofrecer los Weasley, a los amigos más cercanos de ellos.

-¡Remus!- Brincó de su Asiento Arthur para dar la bienvenida- ¡Qué alegría verlos!  
>-Lo mismo decimos Arthur- Remus dejó en el suelo a Teddy para abrazar a su amigo, y saludar a los presentes- Veo que llegamos temprano.<br>-Para nada- dijo Molly cargando al niño- mira, Teddy ya estas hecho todo un hombrecito- dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, a lo que el niño respondió con una risita.  
>-Señor, Señora Weasley- saludo Hermione, con una sonrisa- gusto en verlos.<br>-Mi niña- dijo la señora Weasley- Todos los estábamos esperando para comer, aunque alguien- dijo mirando a Ron con reproche- no quería arreglarse para recibirte.- Ron que estaba hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, se hundió en su asiento, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.  
>-Pero bueno, ya habrá tiempo para saludar a todos, tomen asiento- Arthur con su varita conjuro más sillas para los presentes- Estábamos a punto de comer, entre más sean mejor.<p>

Los recién llegados tomaron asiento, Hermione se había colocado junto a Harry y Ron y los Lupin, habían tomado asiento a un lado de los gemelos y de Bill, Ginny se había sentado en medio de Charlie y Harry.

-De lo que te perdiste Hermione- dijo Ron engulléndose un trozo de carne.  
>-¡Ronald!- dijo un poco molesta- ¡Primero come y después habla!<br>-Perdón- dijo acabando su bocado- Qué delicada- susurró, haciendo que Bill se le escapará una pequeña risa.  
>-¡RONALD, TE ESCUCHE!-dijo sumamente ofendida.<br>-Bueno, pero no me mates- dijo un poco asustado- además- se apresuró a decir- te estaba diciendo que te perdiste lo que mis padres nos contaron en la mañana- suspiró aliviado, al ver que el semblante de Hermione se había relajado.  
>-Los papas de Ron- dijo Harry, para salvar a su amigo de la furia de Hermione- nos estaban contando cómo se conocieron.<br>-Oh, ha de ser muy romántico- Dijo Hermione, con mirada soñadora, la bomba de enojo había sido apagada, para alivio del pelirrojo.  
>-No te creas- intervino Ginny- no todo fue felicidad, pero- una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios- ya descubrimos de dónde salió la torpeza de Ron.<br>-Cállate- dijo Ron un poco molesto. Hermione, sin embargo, río ante el comentario de Ginny.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, el pequeño Teddy había lanzado un poco de puré, que había tenido como destino el rostro de Charlie, a lo que Remus, apenado pidió disculpas por la travesura de su hijo. Charlie, sin embargo, río, diciendo que, eso era un saludo, comparado con las cosas que le había tocado, mientras cuidaba a los gemelos cuando eran bebés.

-Éramos unos ángeles- dijo Fred, con inocencia fingida.  
>-Ángeles, con cuernos, cola y trinche incluido- dijo Percy, a lo que todos rieron.<br>-Bueno, ahora sí- Dijo Bill retirándose un poco, por lo satisfecho que estaba- Yo quiero saber, porqué mi mamá la regaño la señora gorda- Los presentes rieron un poco, y la señora Weasley, se sonrojo- y mira que- añadió el hermano mayor- normalmente tú eres la que regaña.  
>-¿De que hablas?- dijo Dora, aunque los comentarios hechos por Bill, hicieron que se riera, tenía curiosidad.<br>-Bueno- intervino Charlie- Papá y mamá nos están contando cómo se conocieron.  
>-¿Y por qué dices que tú mamá fue regañada por la señora Gorda?- dijo Remus, que intentaba aplacar las manos de su hijo.<br>-La vez que fuimos a Hogwarts- dijo Bill animado- se le escapó a mamá decir que había recibido una buena regañina, de parte de ella, por estar fuera de los dormitorios a horas inapropiadas.  
>-Vaya Molly- dijo Nymphadora, dirigiendo una mirada de sorpresa al matrimonio Weasley, que estaban, ambos, más que rojos.- No conocía esa parte.<br>-Bueno cualquiera ha hecho travesuras- Dijo Remus, en defensa del matrimonio. – en su tiempo de estudiante.  
>-¡AH!- exclamó Fred.<br>-Pero no sabes en qué circunstancias- dijo George maliciosamente.  
>-Todos hacemos travesuras- afirmó Fred.<br>-Pero, nuestros padres nos ganaron- Dijo George- a todos.  
>-Mira que salir juntitos, de la Torre de Gryffindor, a mitad de la noche- dijo Fred, en tono misterioso.<br>-Para hacer no sé qué cosas inmorales – Dijo George, llevándose una mano al corazón- unos verdaderos pilluelos. Volvieron a sonar las risas, Molly más roja que nunca, se hundió en su asiento, mientras Arthur salía en defensa de ambos.

-Nosotros no hicimos nada malo- Afirmó con vehemencia- sí, salimos a mitad de la noche, pero no hicimos lo que ronda en tu cabeza, mi querido George.  
>-Bueno, ilústrenos, antes de que las ideas de Fred y George se nos contagien- dijo Percy.<p>

-Está bien- Arthur se acomodó en su asiento, tomando la mano de su mujer- Nosotros comenzamos nuestra relación, en nuestro quinto curso, cuando apenas iban a iniciar las vacaciones de navidad. Esas vacaciones, yo no las pasé con mi familia porque mi padre, había decidido viajar a Irlanda, al parecer tenía que atender un ajuste de cuentas. Molly, sin embargo, no quería pasar sus vacaciones en su hogar, ya que no quería que sus hermanos la molestaran.

-_Era el día, cuando se iba a celebrar el banquete de navidad, Molly y yo habíamos pasado todo el día enfrascados en la biblioteca, los T. I. M. O.'s se acercaban y los deberes que teníamos que hacer, parecían interminables. Para nuestra sorpresa, ese día, a pesar de la gran cantidad de nieve que se había acumulado, estaba sensacional para salir a dar la vuelta por los terrenos del castillo, pasar el día con los amigos, o hacer alguna actividad, y no estar confinados en la biblioteca. El caso es que habíamos perdido un magnifico día de navidad. Salimos de la biblioteca a las 6 en punto, el banquete comenzaría a las 8, subimos a la sala común, cargados de libros y pergaminos, y, una vez adentro, nos dispusimos a guardar los libros, y después nos sentamos en un sofá. La sala común no estaba llena, habíamos quedado pocos, nuestra compañía se reducía a 5 chicos de primero curso, un chico de nuestro curso, Roger McGiver que era el prefecto, y el delegado, August Florence. Casi nos habíamos quedado dormidos, cuando el delegado, nos dijo que era hora del banquete. _

_-Molly- dije desperezándome- vaya que si trabajamos más que en nuestros cuatro cursos anteriores juntos.  
>-Mmmhh, sí- me contestó, para después bostezar- pero, al menos, hemos terminado la gran mayoría de los deberes- una sonrisa se asomó en su cara- seguramente Elena y Miranda, no han hecho nada, y cuando regresen estarán más que estresadas.<br>-Lo mismo pienso de Evan y Dan, aunque- dije levantándome del sofá- ellos seguirán como si nada, nunca he entendido cómo es que acaban sus deberes, si nunca los veo hacer nada.  
>-Son misterios que no podemos resolver- Dijo Molly. Ambos salimos de la sala común en dirección al gran comedor, por la ventana se empezaba a colar los rayos de la luna, que con las antorchas prendidas en los pasillos, hacían un juego de sombras y destellos, sobre los adornos colocados por las festividades y las armaduras. <em>

_-Hemos perdido un grandioso día- dije sentándome en una de las mesas. Cómo había pocos estudiantes, el director había desaparecido las largas mesas, y en su lugar colocó 5 mesas, una larga, donde los profesores habían tomado asiento, y 4 pequeñas.  
>-Lo sé Arthur, me hubiera gustado salir a pasear. –Molly se sirvió, un plato de pavo y un gran vaso de jugo de Calabaza.<br>-Bueno- dije, tomando un poco de tarta- la noche se ve esplendida, al parecer hoy no habrá ventisca.  
>-Sí, se ve hermosa, me gustaría un día de estos poder salir a caminar bajo la luna- Molly miraba hacia el techo encantado, con una sonrisa- pero, lástima que somos estudiantes y nos es prohibido salir a los terrenos del colegio en la noche. <em>

_-Yo asentí con la cabeza. Disfrutamos de la cena de navidad, y después de salir del gran comedor, deseando a los profesores una bonita navidad, caminamos por los pasillos de nuevo. Mi mente no pensaba en otra cosa, más, que en lo que había dicho Molly. Y también pensaba en su regalo. Ella me había obsequiado un suéter marrón, lo había tejido ella misma, y para mí, se había convertido en un gran tesoro, sin embargo, yo sólo pude regalarle una caja de chocolates, sus favoritos, no era muy diestro con las manualidades, y no tenía dinero para comprarle algo bonito, así que me sentía culpable, porque para mí, su regalo fue grandioso. Caminamos hasta llegar a la sala común y después de ello nos sentamos en un rincón. A Molly siempre le gustaba recargarse en mi pecho, y nada le impidió hacer lo que más le gustaba. Estuvimos platicando, tanto de cosas del colegio, como de algunos eventos triviales. _

_-Molly- susurre, mientras veía como bailaban las llamas sobre la madera, en la chimenea.  
>-¿Qué sucede Arthur?- dijo mientras se incorporaba y me miraba fijamente.<br>-He pensado en algo, pero no sé si te agrade.  
>-Dime- subió sus pies al sillón y se abrazó a ellos.<br>-¿Te gustaría realizar ese paseo que tanto quieres?, ¿hoy?- dije un tanto nervioso por su mirada.  
>-¿Estás loco?- me dijo- no es que no quiera, pero- frunció el ceño- ¡Imagínate si nos atrapa el señor Pringle, sería nuestro fin!- dijo alarmada.<br>-Vamos, Molly- insistí- Te prometo que no nos pasará nada.  
>-No, Arthur- dijo- ve lo que le hizo a Evan cuando dejó caer, por accidente, un tarro de poción para curar forúnculos- se estremeció con tal recuerdo- Aun tiene las marcar en sus tobillos de los grilletes, porque lo colgó durante 4 horas en su oficina.<br>-Escucha Molly- dije, sosteniendo su manos- Vamos, por favor- supliqué- no te di un buen regalo por navidad.  
>-Sabes que no tienes que darme nada, Arthur- dijo, desviando la mirada, y sonrojándose.<br>-Por favor, Molly,- dije presionando- te prometo que no te pasará nada- Ella me volvió a mirar y después de unos momentos dijo.  
>-Estaré loca de decir esto, pero qué Merlín nos cuide y proteja- después sonrió- está bien, Arthur- Yo sonreí- pero, esperaremos a que todos se duerman, así no será tan sospechoso- Asentí y acto seguido la abrace.<em>

_-Nos quedamos en la sala común, esperando a que nuestros compañeros subieran a dormir, los chicos de primer año y el prefecto habían subido arrastrándose, les había causado mucho sueño el banquete, que ahora sólo alucinaban con sus camas. August, el delegado, subió la sala, a eso de las 11 de la noche, había dado su rondín habitual, pero con la falta de alumnos, no tenía mucho que vigilar, con los ojos hinchados por la falta de descanso, arrastro los pies hasta su dormitorio, deseándonos a nosotros feliz navidad, y diciéndonos que nos fuéramos a la cama, claro nunca se cercioró que cumpliéramos con esto, ya que estaba más enfocado en llegar a su dormitorio, antes de que cayese en las escaleras. _

_-Una vez, que todos se fueron a sus dormitorios, subimos nosotros también por nuestros abrigos, me puse el suéter que me regaló Molly, y una chamarra. Baje y esperé a Molly, quien no tardo mucho, salimos por el retrato de la señora gorda, que ya estaba dormida, y ni cuenta se había dado, que salimos. Caminamos por los desiertos pasillos, las antorchas se habían apagado, dejando únicamente, como fuente de iluminación, los rayos de luna, que se colaban por las ventanas, destellando sobre las estatuas, y haciendo que en el piso se viera charcos de luz. Bajamos hasta el hall, que permanecía abierto, en ese entonces, no ponían mucha seguridad, porque nadie estaba loco para recibir los castigos del señor Pringle, si resultaban sorprendidos. Una vez fuera, nos dirigimos al lago, donde descansaba el calamar gigante, todo se veía diferente, pues entre sombras y charcos de luz, caminar por allí era sumamente maravilloso. Íbamos tomados de la mano, caminando a orillas del lago, viendo como los árboles se mecían con el poco viento que hacía, caminamos hasta llegar a nuestro lugar preferido para estar, donde había un gran árbol y cerca un tronco que utilizábamos como banca._

_-Decidimos sentarnos debajo del árbol, para ver como los destellos de luz, danzaban suavemente por el lago, el cielo, era decorado por un sinfín de estrellas y unas cuantas nubes, haciendo que fuera digno de admirar. Molly se recostó sobre mi pecho, y yo acariciaba su cabellera, con esa luz, se veía tan hermosa, que de inmediato quede embelesado._

_-De verdad que es hermoso- dijo Molly que veía, con emoción el lago. – Debería estar permitido pasear en la noche.  
>-Bueno, si fuera así, creo que no sería tan emocionante- dije, sumergiendo mi nariz en su pelo, quería aspirar su aroma, embriagarme con él.<br>-Me has dado el mejor regalo, Arthur- dijo mirándome- siempre sabes cómo hacerme feliz.  
>-Espero que eso siga- Le plante un dulce beso en los labios y después volvimos a mirar el lago. El calamar gigante, como si supiera que estábamos allí, saco uno de sus tentáculos, y empezó a agitar el agua, haciendo que los destellos brincaran de un lado a otro. Permanecimos sentados en ese lugar un largo tiempo, platicábamos de cualquier cosa, y de vez en cuando le robaba besos a Molly, haciendo que ella se pusiera roja.<em>

_-Bueno, creo que es hora de marcharnos- dijo levantándose y tendiéndome la mano.  
>-Sí- afirme- aparte de que, es tarde, la temperatura está descendiendo, nos podríamos enfermar- Una vez levantados me quite mi chamarra y se la puse a Molly, le iba tremendamente grande. <em>

_-Caminamos de regreso al castillo, todo iba bien, marchamos por los corredores lo más silenciosos que pudimos, pensábamos que todo había resultado bien, hasta que, antes de llegar a las escaleras que cambian de lugar, escuchamos unos pasos que se dirigían al mismo lugar. _

_-Molly- dije apresuradamente, tomándola por los hombros- sube lo más rápido que puedas, seguramente es el señor Pringle.  
>-No te voy a dejar aquí- dijo asustada.<br>-No, Molly, fue mi idea- la empuje porque los paso se escuchaban más cerca- corre, apresúrate, yo lo distraeré- Molly me echo una mirada de tristeza, y después subió las primeras escaleras. Cuando la vi alejarse, corrí hacia el otro pasillo, que desembocaba al vestíbulo, encontré una armadura en mi camino, y pidiéndole disculpas, tome el casco y lo arroje al piso lo más fuerte que pude._

_-Pero si es Arthur Muggle-Weasley- dijo Peeves, que estaba del otro lado del pasillo-¿Qué haces?- preguntó maliciosamente, mientras yo me pegaba asustado a la pared.- Veo que una travesurilla, bueno si es así entonces es mi deber- se llevó una mano al pecho y después, grito con todas su fuerzas- ¡SEÑOR PRINGLE! – yo únicamente cerré un instante los ojos, respirando fuertemente, y los abrí cuando los pasos se escuchaban a corta distancia de donde estaba. _

_-¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?!- dijo el señor Pringle, con su voz ronca, cuando llego a donde estábamos Peeves y yo.  
>-Señor Pringle- dijo Peeves con fingida inocencia- yo estaba felizmente, rondando por los pasillos cuando encontré a este alumno, causando fechorías.- El señor Pringle, me miró con tanto odio, que mi piel se erizó en ese preciso instante, me tomo por los cabellos, y me azoto en la pared, causando que me diera un tremendo golpe con un fierro, que estaba en la pared.<br>-Estúpidos alumnos, jamás van a entender, pero esta noche, todos van a entender que no deben merodear por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche- Su mirada reflejaba malicia, y yo sólo podía sentir miedo y angustia de no saber qué rayos me iba a hacer. _

_-Jaloneándome por el cabello, me llevo a rastras a su oficina, haciéndome chocar con cada armadura, u objeto que se cruzara por el camino, para cuando llegamos a su oficina, que era un armario de escobas un poco más grande, yo ya estaba sangrando por la nariz, tenía muchas heridas en los brazos, a causa de los choques con las armaduras, y mi cabeza me dolía, por la fuerza con la que me jalaba ese hombre.  
>-Bien, hoy vas a entender- me sentó en una silla frente a su escritorio y bajo unas cadenas con grilletes, me los coloco en los tobillos y después accionó una palanca, de inmediato me sentí colgando, no sin antes pegarme en la cabeza con su escritorio, a causa de la velocidad con que fui colgado. – Bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó, un poco satisfecho.<em>

_-Arthur- dije con dificultad balanceándome- Arthur Weasley.  
>-Bien- saco un pergamino y empezó a anotar- Infracción: merodear por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche y dañar inmobiliario de la escuela. Castigo: ir al bosque prohibido con Hagrid 3 semanas a hacer labores de cuidado.- No sonaba tan mal, pensé, pero aún faltaba el castigo que él me iba a dar.<br>-Y ahora- dijo dejando el pergamino.- después de las ñoñerías, sigue tu verdadero castigo- detrás de su escritorio, saco una vara, lo único que alcancé a ver fue que en la punta, terminaba con algo, que desprendía cierto destellos con la luz, cosa que no me agrado. La tomo con las dos manos y comenzó a golpearme, y vaya que si dolía, sentía el crujir de mis huesos a cada golpe. No sé cuánto duro, pero después que hubiera terminado, me sentía a punto de desfallecer, después me dejo caer y me di un tremendo golpe con el suelo, cada parte de mí sangraba, me llevo jaloneándome a la enfermería y después me desmaye. _

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Dora sorprendida- de milagro no moriste.  
>-Bueno- dijo Arthur- no morí, pero- se desabotonó y arremangó la manga izquierda, y mostro a todos una larga cicatriz que empezaba desde la muñeca y se perdía por la camisa- pero hay varias de esta por todo mi cuerpo.<br>-Tuvimos suerte Freddy- dijo George irónico.  
>-Sí, Flich sólo escribía en nuestro expediente, y nos lanzaba amenazas.<br>-Y a ti mamá- dijo Charlie- ¿Qué te dijo la señora gorda?

- Bueno- contestó- cuando llegue a la entrada, la encontré profundamente dormida, un cuadro que, estaba a lado, me dijo que había estado bebiendo, y que estaba de un humor de perros, que era mejor dormir afuera, a despertarla.

-_Pero como Arthur me había dicho que tenía que entrar, para que no me atrapara, la desperté, a pesar de las advertencias, vaya que me costó trabajo, pues tuve que gritar, despertando a muchos habitantes de los cuartos._

_-¡¿PERO QUIÉN CARAJOS ES?!- dijo la señora gorda sumamente enojada.  
>-Disculpe…<br>-¿QUÉ?, una alumna, ¿qué haces a estas horas fuera de tu cama?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
>-Yo, bueno…<br>-Qué irresponsable niña, ¿no sabes los peligros que hay afuera?- Por sus ojos escupía fuego, y había puesto sus manos en sus caderas- si amaneces muerta, la culpa sería del director, y todo por tu irresponsabilidad. ¿Con quién estabas?- me preguntó.  
>-Con Arthur- dije susurrándole.<br>-¿Y dónde está?- mire hacia la punta de mis pies- ¿No me digas que lo atrapo ese sucio barbaján, que tenemos por conserje?- asentí levemente- Mira, aparte de irresponsable, lo dejas morir solo.  
>-No, yo no...<br>-Un momento- dijo mirándome amenazadoramente- si tú estabas afuera con él- y después grito- ¡SOIS UNOS IRRESPONSABLES, UNOS TONTOS!, NO CREAN QUE YO NO SÉ LO QUE HACEN DOS CHIQUILLOS COMO USTEDES EN LA NOCHE, ¡HAN MANCHADO LOS TERRENOS DE HOGWARTS CON SU LUJURIA!  
>-¡Eso no sucedió!- le espeté- Arthur y yo no hicimos nada.<br>-MIRA CHIQUILLA, A MI NO ME ENGAÑAN, ¡SUCIOS, SI QUIEREN REPRODUCIRCE VAYAN A OTRO SITIO, HOGWARTS NO ES UN BURDEL, NI UN HOTEL PARA QUE VENGAN A HACER SUS… SUS COSAS!  
>-¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!- dije al borde del llanto- sólo salimos a caminar.<br>-¡NO CREAS QUE ESTO SE QUEDARA ASÍ, EL DIRECTOR LO SABRÁ!, los jóvenes de hoy piensan que pueden hacer eso donde quiera, el hecho de que estemos en peligro, no les da derecho a apresurarse de esa manera.  
>-¡Que no hicimos nada!- dije sollozando.<br>-¡Espero que aprendas, que en los terrenos del colegio, no se hacen ese tipo de cosas, cuando veas a Arthur, destrozado en la enfermería!- Mi sangre se congeló con esas palabras y después se abrió el recuadro- ¡Entra, antes de que me dé un infarto!¡Niña promiscua! – Entré a la sala común y después, corrí a mi dormitorio, me puse a llorar hasta que amaneció y después me quede dormida. _

-La señora gorda puede ser muy pesada a veces- comentó Ginny.  
>-Eran tiempos donde casi todo estaba mal visto- dijo la señora Weasley- era normal que pensará de esa forma.<br>-¿Se arrepienten de eso?- dijo Ron- mira que hacerte llorar a ti, y que papá casi muera en el hospital.  
>-No, Ron- Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa- Al final, después de todos, pasamos una noche magnifica, y no me arrepiento de nada, ni siquiera de la golpiza que recibí- sonrió, y dijo como si fuera un secreto- gracias a ello falte 2 semana a la escuela, y pude terminar mis deberes a tiempo. Todos rieron por la ocurrencia del señor Weasley, y pasaron a retirar los platos y las mesas del jardín, había una fiesta que dar en la noche, y había mucho que preparar.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo los he tomado prestado para desarrollar esta idea loca de mi cabeza. No gano nada al publicar esto.**

**Nota del Autor: Espero puedan perdonarme el retraso de actualizar, he tenido serios problemas de salud, y apenas me acaban de liberar del hospital, espero les guste, es la primera vez que escribo este tipo de escenas, si alguien le parece que no va acorde con la categoría, por favor díganme, al igual que agradeceré su ayuda para saber cómo cambiar de categoría. Muchas gracias.**

Capítulo 7. Frescura de Pino.

La madriguera se encontraba en su mayor esplendor, había sido decorada de principio a fin. Molly se encargó de hechizar varias macetas, haciendo que cuando pase algún mago o bruja, desprendieran varios destellos de colores. La recepción para los invitados había sido colocada en el jardín, a través de una gran carpa blanca, dentro de ella había colocadas mesas circulares con manteles blancos y adornos de mesa que desprendían pequeñas burbujas que, al estallar caían pequeñas chispas plateadas. La comida estaba lista, para que con un chasquido apareciera en las bandejas destinadas, todo había sido preparado meticulosamente, y, aunque la celebración contaba con los amigos más cercanos a la familia Weasley y a los miembros de la orden del fénix, Molly quería que todo saliera perfecto, pues el aniversario de la caída del que no debe ser nombrado, merecía, según ella, una celebración digna.

Todos los hijos del matrimonio Weasley, Harry, Hermione y el matrimonio Lupin, se estaban arreglando, al igual que Arthur y Molly. Arthur tenía serios problemas con el nudo de su corbata, nunca había sido muy diestro a la hora de hacer sus nudos. Llevaba más de 5 minutos tratando de que el nudo se viera decente, pero sólo conseguía que tuviera la apariencia de un trapo mal amarrado.

-Veo que tienes problemas con esa corbata- Dijo sonriente Dora, desde el umbral de la puerta.  
>-Sí, estas cosas nunca se me han dado- Arthur se giró para dejar ver su corbata, que parecía que él mismo se estaba estrangulando.<br>-¿Y no bastaba con un simple hechizo?- Dora levanto su varita y apunto a su corbata, haciendo que esta quedara impecable en el cuello de Arthur.  
>-Bueno, me conoces y me gusta saber cómo es que los muggles hacen esto sin magia- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.<br>-A veces me pregunto cómo es que puedes vivir sin haberte accidentado en alguno de tus planes para saber más de los muggles- dijo Dora riendo, entro a la habitación y tomo asiento frente a un espejo para decidir su peinado.  
>-Todo es gracias a Molly- dijo abotonándose su chaleco- si no fuera por ella, no sé dónde estaría.<br>-¿Y cómo es que ella no te ha matado? – preguntó divertida.  
>-Eso es, querida- Remus ahora estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, haciendo con su voz, respingar a los presentes- porque Arthur sabe hacer bien su papel en la cama- seguido de esto le guiño un ojo, al cual, Arthur respondió con una risa y Dora se puso completamente colorada de la cara.<br>-¡REMUS!- dijo en tono de aprensión- cómo te parecería que yo divulgará tu vida amorosa.  
>-Me sentiría alagado- dijo con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de su mujer.<br>-Yo me voy a ver a Molly- se levantó y se fue con aire fingidamente ofendido.  
>-¿Crees que se haya molestado?- dijo Arthur preocupado, al verla cruzar el umbral.<br>-Para nada- dijo despreocupadamente Remus- cuando se trata de sexo es muy penosa, y eso que es más joven que tú y yo. – Ambos hombres rieron.  
>-Tienes que agradecerle que no está divulgando "tu salvajismo"- dijo Arthur mientras alcazaba una botella de vino del anaquel que se encontraba en la habitación y dos copas.<br>-Pero si es lo que más le gusta- dijo alcanzando la copa que le ofrecía Arthur, ambos hombres se sentaron en un par de sillas, mientras todos se seguían arreglando. – Y no tiene manera de negármelo.  
>-Si no fuera así, Ted no existirá- dijo Arthur dando un sorbo a su copa.<br>-Bueno- tomo un sorbo de su copa y luego con una mirada picara le dijo- tú no lo has hecho nada mal- Arthur tosió ante tal comentario- siete hijos, creo que es la razón por la cual Molly no te ha colgado del tejado de la madriguera, por tantos chismes muggles que le traes día con día.

Arthur río con ganas ante el comentario de su amigo. Para muchos que conocían a Arthur, siempre había sido un misterio, cómo es que llegaron a tener 7 hijos, y es que para todo el mundo ambos siempre habían dado una apariencia de ser tranquilos, pero al ver la cantidad de hijos, los hacia dudar de sobremanera.  
>-Puede que tengas razón- dijo después de calmar su risa- Tal vez sea ese el motivo por el cual Molly no me eche a patadas de la casa.- Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon, siendo más audibles conforme se acercaban a la habitación donde estaban Arthur y Remus. Molly Weasley y Nymphadora habían aparecido por el umbral.<p>

-Ustedes dos que están conspirando- dijo Molly, mirándolos acusadoramente.  
>-Nada- Dijo Remus levantándose- Arthur sólo me daba unos consejos, a la hora de ponerme "salvaje"- dijo alegremente.<br>-¡REMUS! ¡Por todos los cielos!- Dora estaba roja y busco apoyo en Molly.- Es lo que te decía.- Molly sin embargo río junto con Remus, dejando perpleja a Dora- ¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes?, hablar tan tranquilamente de esas cosas- dijo un poco escandalizada.  
>-Dora- dijo amablemente la señora Weasley- es normal hablar de esto, no hay que ser tan pudorosa.<br>-Pero es que, esto- estaba tan colorada, tanto su rostro como su cabello- ¡esto no puede ser!- giró sobre sus talones y marcho directo al piso de abajo.  
>-Disculpen- dijo Remus- creo que tengo que aplacar a mi esposa- Él mismo se río ante su comentario- sino, dormiré en el sofá.- dicho esto salió, dejando al matrimonio en la habitación.<p>

Molly entró, y tomo su varita para desaparecer las copas y la botella de vino de la mesa, después se giró hacia su marido, y tomo la corbata para acomodársela.  
>-¿Y qué tanto platicabas con Remus?- dijo Molly arreglándole el cuello y el saco.<br>-Estábamos encontrando una razón por la cual aún no me haz colgado del tejado de la madriguera- dijo abrazando a Molly, sumergió su nariz en el cabello de ella, embriagándose de su olor a fresas, que tanto le gustaba.  
>-Sabes que te quiero, pese a todo, y con todos tus cacharros muggles- dijo Molly viéndolo a los ojos.<br>- Lo sé, ¿me permites?- Molly lo miro extrañada, mientras Arthur le tomaba con delicadeza la mano- una vuelta para mí- dijo en un susurro.  
>-Oh, Arthur- Molly había enrojecido hasta las orejas, y acto seguido, con ayuda de la mano de Arthur dio una vuelta completa, dejando ver el hermoso vestido que tenía puesto, de color azul, como aquella vez que Arthur casi se le iba la quijada por verla. Su cuerpo no era tan esbelto, pues habían pasado 7 hijos por sus caderas, pero aun así, lucia, hermosa, un maquillaje no exagerado, y su cabello peinado, en definitiva, habían pasado los años, y con ellos dejando huellas evidentes, pero para Arthur, seguía siendo la misma Molly, aquella que lo enamoraba y lo seguía enamorando día con día. Con un movimiento delicado, la atrajo hacia él y la apretó contra su pecho.<p>

-Te juro- le susurró al oído- que si no fuera, porque en unos instantes dará inicio a la celebración, no dudaría en encerrarte en nuestra habitación hasta el amanecer.  
>-¡Arthur! - Molly estaba roja hasta las orejas, y vio a su marido, quien le lanzaba una mirada picara- ¿Haz bebido mucho o qué sucede? - preguntó en tono jocoso.<br>-Digamos- dijo arrugando un poco el vestido de su esposa con sus manos- que recordé nuestra huida al baño de prefectos. – Dijo perdiéndose en sus ojos color marrón, que tanto le gustaban. Si bien ese momento que él evocaba, era de los que más atesoraba en su vida, pues aunque un poco apresurado, intuían, ambos, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Era su última semana en el colegio, estando en su séptimo curso y acabando la semana de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, todos los alumnos se sentían libres de presión, sus esfuerzos durante 7 largos años, por fin darían sus frutos, hacía un día hermoso, lleno de sol y nubes, que hacían que se sintiera fresco el día, los alumnos estaban desbalagados, tanto en los terrenos del colegio, como otros en su última visita a Hogsmeade.

Arthur y Molly, junto con todos sus amigos, venían de regreso de Hogsmeade, el último examen que habían tenido que hacer, era el de Transformaciones, altamente difícil para ellos, así que habían decidido ir a beber unos buenos tragos que se revolvían entre cerveza de mantequilla y uno que otro Whiskey de fuego. Todos iban medio tambaleándose, entre carcajadas y bromas, caminaban hacia los terrenos del colegio, hasta que decidieron recostarse cerca del lago, donde se encontraba el calamar gigante.

_-¡Evan!-_ gritó Dan, mientras con su varita trataba de hacer levitar una piedra, por lo mareado que estaba sólo pudo hacer levitar unas cuantas hojas- _Creo que después de esto voy a necesitar un día con mi cama.  
>-Tú lo que necesitas, es que alguien te lleve arrastrando, porque ya ni caminar puedes- <em>Dijo Evan, levantándose con dificultad.  
>- <em>¿Así?, yo estoy más entero que tú- <em>Se levantó con dificultad y después se acercó a Evan- _Lo vez.  
>-Si siguen así, los dos se van a caer- <em>Dijo entre risas Miranda, que veía divertida la escena, junto con Elena y Louis.  
>-<em>¿Algún día dejaran de pelear estos dos?<em>- preguntó Molly, que estaba recargada en el pecho de Arthur.  
><em>-El día que pase eso, sabré que no son ellos, no pueden vivir juntos, pero tampoco separados- <em>Todos rieron ante el comentario de Arthur y Evan se le acerco tambaleándose.  
><em>-¿Quién está menos ebrio Arthur?-<em> preguntó mientras Dan se acercaba- _¿Verdad que yo?  
>-Los dos están más que perdidos.<br>-Será mejor darles una poción para la ebriedad, si McGonagall los encuentra en este estado, los va a expulsar, no importándole que falte una semana para terminar el curso.- _Arthur se levantó seguido de las amigas de Molly.  
><em>-Nosotras los llevamos- <em>dijo Elena, ofreciéndose- _Ustedes quédense, al cabo, tenemos que ir a hacer unas cosas, ¿o no?- _Las chicas asintieron.  
>-<em>¿Segura qué pueden con ellos?- <em>preguntó preocupado Arthur.  
>-<em>Seguras- <em>Acto seguido, los tomaron por los brazos y caminaron rumbo a la entrada dejando en el pasto a Molly y Arthur.  
>-<em>Nunca cambiaran- <em>Dijo Molly acomodándose en la sombra de un árbol, mientras Arthur se sentaba a su lado.  
>-<em>Creo que no, los voy a extrañar mucho- <em>dijo sonriendo- _ellos me enseñaron mucho sobre el mundo muggle. _

Siguieron platicando, hasta que los rayos del sol fueron sustituidos por el reflejo de la luna, habían pasado muchas horas fuera, y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta. Arthur se levantó de un brinco y ayudo a Molly, y ambos comenzaron el camino hacia la verja del colegio. No tenían idea exacta de qué hora era, pero por el cielo, pasaban de las 8 y si el señor Pringle los sorprendía, ambos podían darse por muertos. Caminaron por los pasillos desiertos, seguramente todos estarían en el gran comedor, así que decidieron marchar a su sala común, por los efectos del alcohol no tenían demasiado apetito. Iban tomados de la mano cuando Peeves, el poltergeist, los encontró.

-_Arthur Muggle- Weasley, ¿Otra vez tramando algo?- _Preguntó maliciosamente y después vio la mano de Arthur, que estaba entrelazada a la de Molly- _¡OH!- _dijo en un grito, llevándose las manos a la boca, y dijo con voz juguetona- _Eres un pícaro, Arturito, pero- _ se llevó una mano al pecho- _Es mi deber informar de sus inmoralidades. _

Arthur, lo miraba con cara de espanto, mientras con un movimiento un poco brusco llevaba a Molly tras de si- _No es lo que parece, lo juro- _dijo Arthur.  
>-<em>Yo sé lo que parece-<em> dijo Peeves, después grito- _¡Señor Pringle!, ¡hay mocosos queriéndose pasar de listos! –_ Arthur tomo a Molly con fuerza y empezaron a correr, oyendo más lejos los gritos de Peeves. Subieron apresuradamente las escaleras, iban en el quinto piso, cuando escucharon las voces de Peeves y el señor Pringle.  
>-<em>Son de Gryffindor, no deben estar lejos- <em>dijo el poltergeist. Ellos decidieron ocultarse, así que corrieron sobre el pasillo. Llegaron a una puerta, a lado de una estatua que reconocieron como el baño de prefectos.  
>-<em>¿Dónde nos ocultamos?- <em>preguntó Molly asustada.- _Nos atraparan.  
>-No, de ninguna forma- <em>Arthur pensó y después le brillaron los ojos- _Molly, dime que este es el baño de prefectos.- Molly se lo quedo viendo de manera extraña, y después asintió con la cabeza.  
>-Perfecto- <em>Se paró frente a la puerta y dijo- _Frescura de Pino- _La puerta emitió un ruido metálico, y después se abrió, ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta, pegándose a ella, escucharon pasos acercarse y después de un momento, se alejaron.

-_Creo que ya se fueron- _Dijo Molly.  
>-<em>Hay que esperar, no vaya a ser que nos atrapen.- <em>Arthur se recargo en la pared y se dejó resbalar aliviado.  
>-<em>Vaya, nunca había entrado al baño de prefectos- <em>dijo Molly impresionada- _es muy bonito, ¿cómo sabes la contraseña?  
>-Evan- <em>dijo en un suspiro- _como capitán del equipo de Quidditch tiene derecho de estar aquí.  
>-¿Y si viene un prefecto?<em>  
>-<em>No, según me dice Evan, que después de las 8 nadie viene, de la que nos salvamos.<br>-Sí-_Molly tomo asiento junto a Arthur y se dedicó a observar el lugar. Más grandes que los aseos para los alumnos, contaba con una bañera al ras del suelo, en un rincón se apreciaban las llaves, y los cristales que adornaban la sala. Los rayos de luna comenzaban a colarse por los cristales, haciendo que se viera un juego de luces de colores sobre la bañera, así como distintas sombras, seguramente provocadas por alguna nube que se atravesaba. Arthur volteo a ver a Molly, volteaba a todas partes, viendo con detenimiento el lugar, bajo aquella tenue luz de colores, se veía hermosa, su cabello daba destellos de luz, su piel blanca se coloreaba de algún color rojizo o amarillo, que le alcanzara, su perfil remarcado entre la tenue luz y la oscuridad. Quedo embelesado ante tal visión. Con una mano tímida roso la mejilla de Molly haciendo que esta volteara.

-_¿Te sucede algo?- _preguntó extrañada al ver su cara.  
>-<em>Eres hermosa- <em>dijo en un susurro.  
>-<em>Estoy empezando a creer- <em>dijo nerviosa- _que tú bebiste más que Evan y Dan, juntos.  
>-Si fuera así, ¿podría hacer esto?- <em>se levantó de un salto, y después empezó a bailar él solo, moviéndose de un lado a otro, al compás de una música que sonaba en su cabeza.  
>-<em>No, no podrías- <em>dijo riendo. De un momento a otro, Arthur le ofreció su mano dejándola sorprendida.- _Gusta bailar, señorita- _dijo haciendo una reverencia. Molly rio y después le tendió la mano, se levantó con su ayuda y empezaron a bailar. Él la apretaba contra su pecho, colocando ambas manos en su cintura. Ella por su parte, lo tomo del cuello alzándose un poco, pues a penas y llegaba al metro y medio, mientras que Arthur rebasaba el metro y setenta. Anduvieron así por todo el baño, hasta que con una agujeta de su zapato, Arthur resbaló, tomo a Molly con fuerza, y aunque cayó sobre ella, el impacto lo recibieron sus codos, para que ella no se lastimara.

-_¿Estas bien?- _preguntó asustado.  
>-<em>S..ss… sí- <em>respondió, apartando la vista de él, pues seguía encima de ella.  
>-<em>Yo, este, yo… <em>Estaba rojo de la pena, un poco más que su cabellera, quiso levantarse pero unas pequeñas manos se lo impidieron, venciendo su pena, volteo a ver a los ojos a Molly, quien lo miraba intensamente.- _¿Qué …_ - No pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que había sido callado por un beso tímido por parte de ella. El sólo se alzó un poco y después de unos segundos correspondió a su beso.

El peso de Arthur caía sobre sus codos, sus manos estaban soportando el peso de Molly, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. Un beso cálido, lleno de amor, más que de adrenalina de ser descubiertos, sus labios se movían lentamente. Molly, tímidamente, enredó sus manos en el cabello de su pelirrojo, mientras que él, la depositaba suavemente en el suelo. Arthur pasó su lengua por los labios de ella, pidiendo permiso, ella gustosa entreabrió sus labios, y así empezaron, sus lenguas, una danza al compás de sus labios. Pasaban los minutos y ellos simplemente se separaban para tomar un poco de aire y continuar con su ardua tarea.

Harta de ir a paso lento, Molly dejo el cabello de Arthur, para pasar sus manos por su chamarra, la abrió con movimientos lentos, temiendo que la magia del momento se evaporará de golpe y metió sus manos para recorrer el pecho de Arthur a través de la playera que traía puesta. Él, por su parte, con una mano sostenía todo su peso, mientras que la otra, con movimientos torpes, recorría por encima del suéter de Molly su figura. Pronto el beso pidió ser más apasionado, y ellos no se negaron, sus lenguas danzaban frenéticamente, y sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, Molly sentía que su corazón iba a salir disparado, por la velocidad que bombeaba su sangre, pronto se dio cuenta, que estar en las baldosas del baño de prefectos no era el lugar menos cómodo para seguir, así que empujo a Arthur suavemente haciendo que este se separara y soltara un gemido.

-_Discúlpame- _dijo, inmediatamente apenado- _yo…  
>-No es eso- <em>dijo ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa- _ sólo que el piso está muy frio y es algo incómodo. – _Él se levantó y extendió su brazo para ayudarla, ambos tomados de la mano, caminaron hasta unos banquillos, que, seguramente se ocupaban para desvestirse antes de tomar un baño, de buen tamaño, ella tomo asiento en una orilla, seguida por Arthur, que, al igual que ella, estaba del color de su cabello. Él no espero más, y volvió al ataque, la atrajo más, la beso con ansia y ella empezó a despojarlo de su chamarra. Él por su parte, se separó de ella y le quito su suéter, dejando al descubierto, una camisa rosa, no dejando pasar la oportunidad, y en un arranque de atrevimiento, Molly le quito su playera, dejando el torso desnudo de Arthur a la vista, No era un chico musculoso, ni atlético, pero, para Molly era perfecto, pero también allí, se encontraban múltiples cicatrices, provocadas por el celador, hacía tiempo atrás. Arthur, la recostó a lo largo de todo el banquillo, y después con timidez, empezó a besar su mejilla bajando hasta el cuello, donde empezó a repartir besos y mordiscos. Con dedos inexpertos abrió la camisa de Molly, y removió aquella prenda que comenzaba a estorbarle, admirando así, los pechos de ella, que en ese momento eran cubierto por la mitad, por un sostén de un rosa claro, empezó a acariciar la piel de ella, haciendo que cada terminal nerviosa de Molly sintiera una descarga eléctrica, provocándole pequeños espasmo, que el también sentía, ya que las manos traviesas de ella iban en un vaivén desde sus hombros hasta el límite entre su estómago y sus pantalones.

-_¿Estas segura de esto?, no quiero forzarte a nada, ni que sea bajo efectos del alcohol- _Pregunto jadeando Arthur, al separarse de ella, viéndola directamente a los ojos.  
>-<em>Arthur- <em>le dijo seriamente- _hace rato que se me ha pasado los efectos del alcohol- _después le dedico una sonrisa sincera- _si no estuviera segura, hace mucho tiempo que hubiera detenido esto_- Para él fue suficiente, así que volvió a su tarea, y, entre beso y caricia, quedo rendida, desnuda ante él. Molly no era una chica esbelta, siempre fue corpulenta, pero de buen ver, para él, recorría su cuerpo, tanto con sus mandos así como con la mirada, el cuerpo de la chica que amaba, estaba allí, esperando que él la tomara. No sabía muy bien, así que solo siguió su instinto, se posiciono en medio de sus piernas, y, tan despacio como pudo, se introdujo en ella. Molly sintió dolor al contacto, y fue reflejado en su rostro, él por su parte, seguía despacio, hasta que sintió estar adentro, dejo pasar unos momentos, sintiendo toda aquella presión.

-_Te amo, con toda el alma, te amo Molly- _Le susurró al oído, inclinándose, y empezando movimientos lentos, había colocado sus manos a un lado de la cabeza de ella, tenía intenciones de ver su rostro, pero la sensación era tanta, que le costaba mantener sus ojos abiertos. Ella por su parte, no podía emitir una oración coherente, el dolor había pasado, dejando paso a una ola de sensaciones desconocidas, un cosquilleo iba en aumento desde su pelvis hasta la boca de su estómago, se movía al compás de Arthur, que, cada vez, embestía más rápido. Perlas de sudor caían desde su rostro y tenían destino en los pechos de ella, mientras que Molly se aferraba al banquillo con sus manos, no podía soportar mucho tiempo, las olas de placer azotaban su cuerpo, hasta el punto que ya no pudo más y soltó un grito, acompañado después, por un gemido prolongado que Arthur había soltado. Se recostó sobre ella, dejando caer un poco de su peso, sudados y respirando agitadamente, la miro a los ojos y le dedico la más tierna sonrisa que podía, ella por su parte levanto un poco su rostro, hasta quedar a la altura de su oreja y le dijo apenas en un susurro audible.

-_Te amo- _Él tomo su cabeza con sus manos y la recostó nuevamente, acerco sus labios y le dio un dulce beso, apenas un roce. Siguieron tumbados allí, un par de minutos, tratando de que sus respiraciones se normalizarán, bajo los colores desprendidos de los ventanales, gracias a la luz de la luna que los golpeaba,

Arthur seguía apretando entre sus manos la tela del vestido que portaba Molly, deseaba tanto encerrarla allí mismo, y no salir hasta que estuviera a punto de explotar, cuando su esposa, lo aparto con delicadeza lanzándole una mirada picara.

-Bueno- dijo acercándose a la puerta- espero que sigas así, cuando la fiesta termine, porque yo también quiero volver a ver esa cicatriz que tienes en tu pecho- dicho esto, camino en hacia las escaleras, moviendo las caderas de forma provocativa, haciendo que Arthur se quedara con la boca abierta. Han pasado más de 30 años, desde aquel encuentro en el baño de prefectos, y Molly aún sabe cómo hacer que su marido, pierda el control para pasar un día en su habitación, sintiendo que aún son dos jóvenes enamorados y dispuestos a demostrarse su amor.


End file.
